A Tu Lado
by Twilight-Lux
Summary: Cuando Bella Swan queda atrapada por accidente en la biblioteca durante un fin de semana, cree que nada podría ser peor. Pero cuando se da cuenta de que Edward Masen está allí, es cuando las cosas se ponen realmente mal. Bella no sabe demasiado sobre Edward, solo que él es sinónimo de problemas. Los rumores son muchos: las peleas en las que se vio involucrado, la temporada que...
1. Capítulo 1

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer****, y la historia a Kasie West .**

Estaba encerrada en la biblioteca intentando no entrar en pánico. Encerrada de verdad. Sin escapatoria. Cada puerta, ventana, ventilación.

Bueno, no había probado las rejillas de ventilación, pero estaba considerándolo seriamente. No estaba tan desesperada… todavía. Mis amigos se darían cuenta de lo que había pasado, regresarían y me liberarían, eso me aseguraba a mí misma. Solo tenía que esperar.

Todo empezó cuando tuve que ir al baño. Bueno, antes de eso hubo mucho refresco (unos dos litros de Dr Pepper que Lauren infiltró en la biblioteca).

Ya había bebido más de lo que me tocaba de la botella, cuando Mike se sentó a mi lado, invadiéndome con su aroma, como cada vez que se acercaba para preguntar mi opinión.

Cuando las ventanas se volvieron negras, los bibliotecarios nos pidieron que nos marcháramos, y recorrimos todo el camino hasta el aparcamiento subterráneo, en el que nosotros quince nos dividiríamos en cuatro coches, pero me di cuenta de que no aguantaría hasta la calle, sin mencionar todo el camino hasta la hoguera en el cañón.

—Tengo que hacer pis —anuncié después de arrojar mi mochila en el maletero del coche de Mike. Ángela bajó su ventana. Su coche, junto al de Mike, ya estaba en marcha.

—Pensé que vendrías en mi coche, Bells —dijo ella, y me ofreció una sonrisa cómplice. Sabía que yo quería ir con Mike. También sonreí.

—Estaré pronto de vuelta. No hay baño en el campamento.

—Hay muchos árboles —comentó Mike mientras rodeaba el coche para cerrar el maletero de un golpe. Resonó por todo el aparcamiento vacío. En su coche ya se podían ver tres cabezas en el asiento trasero y una cuarta en el del acompañante. No. Todos me habían ganado. Tendría que ir con Angela después de todo. No había problema, tendría tiempo de sobra para hablar con Mike en la hoguera. No estaba en mi naturaleza el ser audaz en mis declaraciones de eterno afecto, pero con mis extremidades temblorosas por los dos litros de cafeína y la advertencia de Angela de que Jessica me robaría a Mike, que resonaba en mi cabeza, me sentía poderosa.

Corrí de regreso por el largo pasillo, por las escaleras y a través del corredor acristalado que daba a un parque. Cuando llegué al nivel principal de la biblioteca, la mitad de las luces ya estaban apagadas.

La biblioteca era demasiado grande y necesitaba más baños, concluí al llegar. Abrí la pesada puerta de madera y rápidamente encontré un cubículo.

El contenedor donde debían estar los protectores de papel para el asiento estaba vacío. Al parecer tendría que hacer equilibrios.

Mientras estaba volviendo a subir la cremallera de mis pantalones, las luces se apagaron. Solté un grito, después me reí.

«Muy gracioso, chicos». Tyler, el mejor amigo de Mike, había encontrado sin duda el interruptor. Parecía algo que él haría.

Sin embargo, las luces permanecieron apagadas y no hubo risas que siguieran a mi grito. Debían tener detectores de movimiento. Sacudí las manos. Nada. Me estiré para palpar la puerta, intentando no pensar en todos los gérmenes pegados a ella, hasta que encontré el pomo y la abrí. La luz de la calle brillaba por la ventana, así que pude ver lo suficiente para un riguroso lavado de manos. Era un baño ecológico, lo que significa que solo tenía secadores de aire. Escogí la velocidad como la forma más eficiente de secarme las manos, así que las restregué en mis vaqueros. Mi reflejo en el espejo era apenas una sombra, pero, de todas formas, me acerqué para comprobar que mi maquillaje no estuviera corrido. Por lo poco que veía, estaba bien.

En el salón, solo unas pocas luces superiores al azar iluminaban el camino. El lugar estaba completamente muerto. Aceleré el paso. La biblioteca por la noche era mucho más escalofriante de lo que podría imaginar. El corredor de tres metros de largo, cerrado por cristales, centelleaba mientras la nieve comenzaba a caer en el exterior. No me quedé a mirar, como estaba tentada a hacer. Con suerte, la nieve no arruinaría la hoguera. Si se mantenía ligera la haría mágica. Una noche perfecta para hacer confesiones. Mike no se sorprendería cuando se lo contara, ¿o sí? No, estuvo coqueteando conmigo toda la noche. Incluso escogió la misma etapa que yo para el ensayo de Historia. No creo que eso haya sido coincidencia.

En cuanto a la cabaña con las chicas después de la hoguera, la nieve sería perfecta. Hasta puede que nos quedásemos atrapadas allí. Eso ya había ocurrido antes. Al comienzo me había preocupado, pero resultó un fin de semana genial: chocolate caliente, trineos e historias de fantasmas.

Llegué a la puerta del aparcamiento y empujé la barra metálica. No se movió. Lo intenté una segunda vez. Nada.

«¡Mike! ¡Tyler! ¡No es gracioso!». Presioné la nariz contra el cristal, pero, por lo que podía ver a ambos lados, no había absolutamente ningún coche ni persona. «¿Angela?».

Por costumbre, busqué mi teléfono móvil. Mi mano solo se encontró con el bolsillo vacío de mis pantalones. Había dejado mi mochila negra con todas mis cosas para el fin de semana (móvil, ropa, abrigo, cartera, bocadillos, cámara, medicamentos…) en el maletero del coche de Mike.

No.

Corrí por toda la biblioteca en busca de otra salida. Algo que al parecer no existía. Seis puertas al exterior y estaban todas cerradas. Así que allí estaba, con la espalda apoyada contra la puerta del aparcamiento, sintiendo el frío que penetraba en mi piel, encerrada en una biblioteca vacía, luchando con la cafeína y la ansiedad dentro de mi cuerpo.

Un pánico que hizo que mi corazón palpitara con fuerza se abrió camino por mi pecho y me cortó la respiración. Cálmate. Regresarán, me dije a mí misma. Simplemente había demasiadas personas metiéndose en demasiados coches. Todos pensaron que estaba con alguien más. Una vez que los cuatro coches llegaran al campamento, alguien notaría que yo no estaba allí y regresarían.

Calculé el tiempo que se necesitaría para ello. Treinta minutos hasta el cañón, treinta de regreso: estaré aquí durante una hora. Bueno, después tendrían que encontrar a alguien que tenga una llave para abrir esta puerta.

Pero eso no llevaría mucho más tiempo. Todos tendrían sus móviles. Llamarían al departamento de bomberos si tuvieran que hacerlo. De acuerdo, estaba poniéndome dramática. No tendrían que llamar a ningún número de emergencias.

Mi discurso motivador ayudó. Esto no era nada por lo que ponerse nerviosa.

No quería dejar mi lugar por miedo a que mis amigos no me vieran al regresar. O que yo no los viera o no los escuchara a ellos. Pero sin mi móvil ni mi cámara, no tenía forma de pasar el rato. Comencé a tararear una canción, muy mal, después me reí de mi intento. Quizás podría contar los huecos en los paneles del techo o… miré alrededor y no se me ocurrió nada.

¿Qué hacían las personas para pasar el rato sin móviles?

… «skies are blue. Birds fly over the rainbow», mi forma de cantar no me conseguiría un contrato discográfico en un futuro cercano, pero eso no me impidió entonar unas cuantas canciones a todo pulmón. Me detuve, con la garganta irritada. Ha pasado al menos una hora.

Mi trasero estaba entumecido y el frío del suelo había ascendido por mi cuerpo, así que estaba temblando. Debían bajar la calefacción los fines de semana. Me levanté y me estiré. Tal vez este lugar tuviera un teléfono en alguna parte. No se me había ocurrido buscar antes. Nunca había tenido que buscar un teléfono; siempre llevo mi móvil conmigo.

Por séptima vez ese día, atravesé el corredor acristalado. Ahora todo estaba blanco. La tierra estaba cubierta de nieve, los árboles adornados con ella.

Deseé tener mi cámara para poder capturar el contraste de la escena; las líneas oscuras del edificio y de los árboles contra la cruda blancura de la nieve. No la tenía, así que seguí caminando.

Comencé por la entrada, pero no pude encontrar un teléfono por ninguna parte. Debía haber uno en la oficina cerrada, pero un enorme escritorio me bloqueaba la vista. Incluso aunque descubriera uno, obviamente no tenía la llave. Tras un par de puertas de cristal se encontraba el lugar donde se guardaban la mitad de los libros. La otra mitad estaba detrás de mí, en la sección infantil. Estaba más oscuro allí, así que me detuve un momento junto a la puerta para que mis ojos se acostumbraran y pudiera distinguir el espacio frente a mí. Largas y sólidas estanterías ocupaban el espacio central, rodeadas de mesas y asientos.

Ordenadores.

En la pared lateral había ordenadores. Podría mandar un e-mail o un mensaje directo.

Todo se volvió más oscuro una vez que entré. Había algunas lámparas de escritorio dispersas por la zona, así que busqué bajo la pantalla de una de ellas, para comprobar si eran de decoración o si realmente funcionaban. Se encendió con un brillo cálido. Cuando llegué a los ordenadores, ya había encendido tres lámparas. No servían para disipar la oscuridad en un espacio tan grande, pero creaban un ambiente agradable. Me reí de mí misma. ¿Un ambiente para qué? ¿Un baile? ¿Una solitaria cena a la luz de las velas?

Me senté frente a un ordenador y lo encendí. La primera pantalla que apareció me instaba a introducir el nombre de usuario de un empleado y la contraseña. Protesté. La suerte no estaba de mi lado esa noche, en absoluto.

Escuché un ruido sobre mi cabeza y levanté la vista. No sé qué pensé que vería, pero no había nada más que oscuridad. El edificio era antiguo y probablemente solo estaba asentándose por la noche. O quizá era el viento o la nieve golpeando una ventana.

Otro ruido encima de mi cabeza me hizo salir de prisa al corredor. Me precipité por las escaleras y llegué a la puerta principal. Tiré de los picaportes lo más fuerte que pude. Las puertas se mantuvieron firmemente cerradas.

Miré por la angosta ventana lateral. Se veían los coches pasando por la avenida principal, pero las aceras estaban vacías. Nadie me escucharía si golpeaba el cristal. Lo sabía. Ya lo había intentado más temprano.

Estaba bien. No había nadie más que yo en la biblioteca. ¿Quién más sería tan tonto como para quedar atrapado en una biblioteca? Sola. Sin escapatoria. Distracción. Necesitaba una distracción. Pero no tenía nada conmigo.

¡Libros! Este lugar estaba lleno de libros. Buscaría un libro, una esquina lejana y leería hasta que alguien me encontrara. Algunos incluso considerarían este escenario como un sueño hecho realidad. Yo podría considerarlo también. Había poder en los pensamientos. Ese era mi sueño hecho realidad.

**Hola otra vez!! Aquí les traigo otra adaptación :D ¡¡Que la llama Crepúsculo nunca se apague!! Estaba pensando en subir varias adaptaciones, libros que he leido y me han gustado y compartirlos con ustedes adaptándolos con mis personajes favoritos * EdwardBella * **


	2. Capítulo 2

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, y la historia a Kasie West . **

Me desperté sobresaltada y necesité varios minutos para recordar dónde estaba; atrapada en la biblioteca. El libro que había elegido para leer descansaba abierto sobre mis piernas y mi cabeza había caído sobre el reposabrazos de una silla. Mi cuello crujió cuando me incorporé y me masajeé una contractura. El reloj de pared sobre el mostrador de salida decía que eran las dos y cuarto.

¿Por qué nadie estaba preocupado por mí? ¿Me buscaban? Quizá lo estaban haciendo. En los lugares equivocados. ¿Todos habrían pensado que había ido a la hoguera? ¿Y que había decidido irme a casa desde allí?

Mis padres me matarían. Nunca era fácil convencerlos de dejarme pasar el fin de semana en la cabaña con las chicas. Tuve que negociar mucho. Mi madre es abogada y es demasiado buena haciendo que vea las cosas a su modo, así que siempre voy primero a mi padre. Además, él trabaja en casa (creando el eslogan o el jingle perfecto para su negocio. Son sus palabras, no las mías), así que él es el que está disponible para hacer pedidos. Una vez que lo tengo de mi parte, normalmente podemos convencer juntos a mi madre. La negociación había sido algo así:

—Papá, ¿puedo ir a la cabaña de Angela este fin de semana?

Él separó su silla del escritorio para enfrentarse a mí.

—¿Cuál suena mejor?: «Tommy's, porque todos los días son días de donuts».

—Ah. Cada día es un día de donuts. No he recibido el mío hoy, aún.

—O —levantó un dedo—, «Tommy's, son calientes y frescos».

—¿Quién es caliente y fresco? Suena como si estuvieras hablando de una casa llena de chicos de una fraternidad o algo así.

—Tienes razón, necesito la palabra donuts ahí, ¿verdad? —Volvió a girar en su silla y escribió algo en su ordenador.

—¿Entonces? ¿Puedo ir este fin de semana?

—¿A dónde?

—A la cabaña de Angela.

—No.

Lo rodeé con mis brazos y apoyé la cabeza sobre su hombro.

—Por favor. Sus padres van a estar allí y ya lo he hecho antes.

—Todo el fin de semana es demasiado.

Le sonreí mientras ponía mi mejor cara de súplica.

—Estaré bien. Lo prometo. No saldré el próximo fin de semana. Me quedaré aquí y ayudaré en casa. —Sabía que estaba viniéndose abajo, pero aún no lo tenía—. Y pasaré tiempo con Emm la próxima vez que esté en la ciudad.

—Te gusta estar con tu hermano, Bella. ¿O no?

Reí, eso era cierto.

—La compañía de tu madre tiene una cena en unas semanas. Así que vendrás con nosotros. Si eres capaz de lidiar con un fin de semana en la cabaña, deberías ser capaz de lidiar con la cena.

Nada podría haber sonado peor. Pero así eran los acuerdos para mí, hacer una concesión a cambio de algo que deseaba más.

—De acuerdo.

—De acuerdo —repitió él.

—¿Puedo ir?

—Tengo que hablar con tu madre, pero estoy seguro de que no habrá problema. Ten cuidado. Lleva tu teléfono. Tus reglas para el fin de semana: sin alcohol, sin drogas y nos llamas cada noche.

—Las dos primeras serán difíciles, pero, definitivamente, puedo con la tercera —bromeé y lo besé en la mejilla.

—Muy graciosa —dijo él.

Llamarlos cada noche. No los había llamado esa noche. No los llamaría la siguiente. Eso lo pondría en modo padre por completo. Llamaría a mis amigos. Si antes no habían comprendido por qué no estaba allí, se darían cuenta de que me habían dejado atrás en alguna parte del camino. Alguien sumaría dos más dos. Seguramente, mis padres no volverían a dejarme salir de casa después de esto, pero al menos alguien me encontraría.

Me dolía la cabeza, así que fui hasta la fuente que estaba fuera de los baños. Al menos tenía agua. Y nada más. Nada más. Negué con la cabeza.

Esos eran los pensamientos equivocados. Alguien me encontraría pronto. Si no era esa noche, sería por la mañana, cuando abriera la biblioteca. No podía recordar a qué hora abría la biblioteca los sábados. ¿A las diez? Ocho horas más. Fácil.

Estaba empezando a hacer más frío. Encontré un termostato en la pared, pero estaba cerrado. El edificio parecía demasiado exagerado con la seguridad.

A la distancia, pude apenas distinguir un sonido rítmico. Llegaba una música de algún lado. Corrí hasta la puerta y vi un grupo de personas caminando por la acera, riendo. Tenían un teléfono, o iPod, o algo, que brillaba en la oscuridad y reproducía música tan fuerte como para que yo la escuchara. Golpeé el cristal y grité. Ninguno de ellos se dio la vuelta ni se detuvo. Ni uno miró alrededor como si hubiera escuchado el rastro de un sonido. Volví a golpear y a gritar más fuerte. Nada.

«Escuchar música demasiado fuerte hace daño a los oídos», dije al apoyar la frente sobre el cristal. Fue entonces cuando vi un papel debajo de mí, pegado a la ventana. Lo despegué y leí: «La biblioteca permanecerá cerrada a partir del sábado 14 de enero hasta el lunes 16 de enero, en conmemoración del día de Martin Luther King Jr.».

¿Cerrada todo el fin de semana? ¿Los tres días? ¿Estaría allí encerrada durante tres días más? No. No podía hacer eso. No podía estar sola en un edificio enorme durante tres días. Esa era mi peor pesadilla.

Mi corazón latía tan de prisa que sentí que estaba presionando mi pecho.

Mis pulmones no se expandían como deberían. Sacudí las cadenas que sujetaban los picaportes de la puerta principal. Tiré de ellas con todas mis fuerzas.

«Dejadme salir».

Una voz dentro de mi cabeza me sugería que me calmara antes de que todo empeorara. Todo iba bien. Así que, estaba atrapada en una biblioteca, pero iba bien. Podría leer y hacer ejercicio por las escaleras y mantenerme ocupada. Había un montón de distracciones en aquel lugar.

En mi nuevo estado de calma, escuché algo a mis espaldas. Pasos sobre la madera.

Me volví, apoyé la espalda contra la puerta. Y entonces vi la sombra de una figura en las escaleras, con un objeto metálico que destellaba en una mano.

Un cuchillo. No estaba sola después de todo. Y definitivamente no estaba a salvo.


	3. Capítulo 3

Me quedé tan pegada a la puerta como me fue posible. Tal vez la persona no me viera. No, eso era poco probable, teniendo en cuenta que segundos antes había estado golpeando la pared y tirando de las cadenas de la puerta. Bien podría también haber estado gritando: «¡Estoy atrapada en una biblioteca sola y estoy desesperada por salir!».

¿Cuál era mi plan entonces? Podría correr a algún lado. Encerrarme en una habitación. Aunque, hasta donde sabía, todas las habitaciones que tenían cerraduras ya estaban atascadas, conmigo fuera. Justo cuando estaba a punto de correr hacia algún sitio para encontrar un arma o dónde esconderme, él habló:

—No voy a hacerte daño. No sabía que había alguien más aquí. —Levantó sus manos y después, como si acabara de notar que sostenía un cuchillo, se agachó y lo guardó en su bota. Eso no me hizo sentir mejor.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Solo necesitaba un sitio en el que quedarme.

Genial. ¿Estaba atrapada en la biblioteca con un vagabundo? Un vagabundo con un cuchillo. Tenía el corazón en la boca.

Noté que él intentaba hablar con una voz tranquila, pero resultó ser áspera.

—Vamos a sentarnos en algún sitio a hablar. Voy a buscar mi mochila. La dejé sobre las escaleras. Y después bajaré, ¿de acuerdo? —Sus manos seguían en alto frente a él, como si eso debiera hacerme sentir perfectamente tranquila—. No llames a nadie hasta que hablemos.

¿Ha pensado que yo llamaría a alguien? Si hubiera tenido acceso a un teléfono no estaría atrapada aquí. Si hubiera tenido acceso a cualquier medio de comunicación, un cuerno, una máquina de código Morse (¿esas máquinas tienen nombre?), no estaría aquí. Pero no iba a revelar mi secreto.

—De acuerdo —asentí.

En el instante en que me dejó sola, corrí de nuevo escaleras abajo y atravesé las puertas de cristal. Si él estaba armado, yo también quería estarlo.

Me escondí detrás de una estantería al fondo. Mi respiración era fuerte e irregular y no podía ver nada. Busqué frente a mí y cogí el libro más grande que pude encontrar. En el peor escenario, podría golpearlo con él en la cabeza.

—¿Hola? —dijo desde el otro lado de la habitación.

—No te acerques.

—¿Dónde estás?

—Eso no importa. ¿Quieres hablar? Habla. —Si actuaba con rudeza, tal vez él pensara que lo era.

Su voz se volvió más fuerte, más clara, así que debía estar caminando hacia mí.

—No hay razón para tenerme miedo.

¿Por qué no podía simplemente quedarse en el otro lado de la habitación?

No necesitábamos estar tan cerca para hablar.

Al dar un paso atrás, mi rodilla golpeó la estantería y un libro tras otro comenzaron a caer al suelo con un fuerte estruendo. Aferré el libro con más fuerza y salí hacia la puerta. Pero él fue más rápido y me bloqueó el camino.

Sostuve el libro sobre mi cabeza.

—Detente —exclamé.

Él se acercó un paso. Le arrojé el libro. Él lo esquivó. Cogí otro de un estante cercano y lo arrojé. Ese golpeó su hombro.

—¿En serio? —dijo con las manos sobre la cabeza.

—Ya he llamado a la policía.

Él lanzó una maldición.

—Así que déjame sola. —Le lancé otro libro—. Estarán aquí en cualquier momento.

Ya estábamos más cerca y una de las lámparas que había encendido antes brillaba a nuestra derecha. Entonces me di cuenta: lo conocía.

—¿Edward?

—¿Te conozco?

Aún debía estar en la penumbra.

Aliviada, bajé el libro que sostenía. Edward Masen no hubiera sido mi primera opción de chicos con los que me gustaría estar encerrada en una biblioteca.

De hecho, si hubiera podido elegir a cualquier chico de mi instituto, probablemente él habría sido el último. Su reputación no era precisamente estelar. Había historias sobre él. Pero no era un extraño. Y yo no le tenía miedo, así que me relajé de inmediato.

—Vas a mi instituto.

No estaba segura de que él me conociera, como la mayoría de las personas del instituto. Yo trabajaba en el anuario y sacaba fotografías constantemente, así que estaba en todos lados, todo el tiempo. Era difícil no ser bastante conocida cuando tenía que estar involucrada en tantos eventos. Pero a él nunca le había sacado una foto. Él no estaba involucrado en nada. Bueno, al menos en nada patrocinado por el instituto.

Di un pequeño paso hacia delante, dentro del ligero resplandor de luz, para que pudiera verme mejor.

El reconocimiento atravesó su rostro. Su mirada fue desde mis hombros, mi cabello castaño, hasta mis botas negras y después subió a mis ojos. No pareció gustarle lo que vio.

—¿De verdad has llamado a la policía?

—No. —Pasé las manos por mis bolsillos—. No tengo teléfono.

Sus ojos analizaron mis bolsillos como si no me creyera, después asintió una vez y se acercó a la mochila que había dejado junto a una silla.

—¿Tú tienes? —Lo seguí.

—¿Si tengo qué? —respondió mientras abría la mochila.

—Un teléfono.

—No, no tengo.

Miré su mochila, desconfiando de que estuviera diciéndome la verdad.

—Solo necesito llamar a mis padres. Deben estar enfermos de preocupación. Nadie sabe dónde estoy. —Al menos eso creía, dado que nadie había venido a buscarme—. Solo lo usaré para decirles dónde estoy.

—No tengo teléfono. —Extrajo un saco de dormir de su mochila y lo extendió en el suelo.

¿Ha llevado un saco de dormir a la biblioteca? Él no estaba atrapado como yo. ¿Había planeado quedarse aquí desde el principio?

—Pero no eres un vagabundo —comenté.

—Nunca he dicho que lo fuera.

—¿Por qué estás aquí?

Él se metió en su saco de dormir y después se estiró y apagó la luz.

—¿Por qué te preocupaba que llamara a la policía? ¿Estás metido en algún lío? —insistí.

—¿Puedes callarte? Intento dormir.

Si no hubiera sentido todo mi cuerpo como gelatina, le habría dado una patada, pero en cambio, me acerqué a una silla, me senté y dejé caer la cabeza sobre mis rodillas. No debería haberme sorprendido. Edward era reservado en el instituto, un solitario; ¿por qué esperaba que me contara la historia de su vida entonces?

No tenía importancia. Yo estaba bien. Al menos estaba convencida de que él no intentaría matarme o lastimarme. A pesar de que Edward fuera… bueno, Edward… era mejor no estar atrapada ahí sola. Y él debía tener un teléfono móvil en esa gran mochila suya. Había llevado un saco de dormir, después de todo. Cuando se quedara dormido, revisaría sus cosas para encontrarlo. Una vez que tuve un plan de acción, me sentí mucho mejor.

Mi pecho se relajó lentamente y alivió a mis pulmones en llamas. Esto era lo más extraño que me había pasado jamás. Incluso podría ser una divertida historia más adelante. Mucho más adelante, cuando estuviera en casa con mis padres y en mi propia cama con mi bonito y cálido edredón.

Hacía frío aquí dentro.

Me estiré, después apoyé la cabeza en el reposabrazos de la silla y fingí dormir. No estaba segura de que él pudiera verme o de que estuviera mirando siquiera, pero quería que pensara que estaba durmiendo. Entonces, cuando me asegurara de que él también lo estuviera, encontraría su teléfono, llamaría a casa y todo esto habría acabado.

El reloj de pared anunciaba las 3:20. Mis ojos ardían por haber estado tanto tiempo despierta. Me preguntaba qué estarían haciendo mis amigos. Qué estaría haciendo Mike. Lo conocía desde primer año, me gustaba desde segundo y entonces, en mi último año, había decidido que era ahora o nunca.

Los dos nos iríamos a la universidad al año siguiente y quería ver si la tensión romántica que flotaba cada vez que él estaba cerca podría traducirse en una buena relación.

¿Había sido esa mañana cuando él me detuvo en el pasillo del instituto? Mi mente reprodujo ese intercambio:

—¡Bella!

Me di la vuelta, cámara en mano y le tomé una fotografía. Él era fácil de fotografiar, sus facciones eras suaves, abiertas, amigables. Su sonrisa encendía todo su rostro, hacía que sus ojos azules centellearan y que su piel oliva brillara.

—Debes tener más fotografías mías que mis padres —comentó él.

Probablemente las tuviera.

—No puedo evitarlo, la cámara te quiere.

—¿Acaso la cámara está invitándome a salir?

—La cámara no va a ningún lado sin mí.

Él alzó las cejas, como si quisiera que yo continuara con lo que estaba sugiriendo. Quería invitarlo a salir. Era cierto. Pero si iba a ser yo la que hiciera la pregunta, no sería en medio de un atestado corredor del instituto.

—Así que —continuó él—, estaba pensando en reunir un grupo para ir esta tarde a la biblioteca para hacer el trabajo que nos ha mandado el señor Smith. ¿Te sumas?

Probablemente debí haber dicho que no, pero cuando me ofrecen pasar más tiempo con Mike, siempre intento aprovecharlo.

—Sí… quiero ir. Tendré que hablar con Angela. Iremos a su cabaña con Jessica y Lauren.

—Vamos antes y después, de camino a la cabaña, podemos detenernos en el campamento y hacer una hoguera para celebrar que terminamos el trabajo.

—Lo tienes todo planeado. —Reí y empujé ligeramente su hombro.

—Así es. Entonces, ¿podrás convencer a las chicas?

—Sí. Haré lo posible.

—Sé que lo harás. Les preguntaré a Tyler y a los chicos. Te veo esta noche.

Y me vio, antes de dejarme atrapada en la biblioteca. Si Mike y yo hubiéramos estado encerrados en la biblioteca, en lugar de Edward y yo… esto habría sido divertido. A él ya se le habría ocurrido cómo deslizarse por las escaleras o cómo montarse en los carritos de libros por los corredores. Mike era el opuesto exacto de Edward. Mike sonreía fácilmente y bromeaba con frecuencia y, cuando estaba cerca, todos estaban riendo.

Edward era oscuro y serio, y parecía hacer mi situación más agobiante.

Mike. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Habrá pasado algo malo? ¿Habrá pensado que lo he abandonado en la hoguera? ¿Por qué nadie había notado que yo no estaba?

No tenía importancia. Pronto tendría un modo de hacer que todos supieran dónde estaba. Pronto tendría un teléfono.


	4. Capítulo 4

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, y la historia a Kasie West .**

La escena a mi alrededor era confusa, borrosa. La sensación era familiar, pero mi mente no lograba distinguir qué era lo que estaba sucediendo.

Estaba en una habitación fría, sin puertas o ventanas. Era como un gran iceberg. En el instante en que lo pensé, las paredes se volvieron resbaladizas por el hielo y también el suelo. Todo estaba cubierto de hielo. Mis dientes comenzaron a castañetear tan fuerte que me provocaba dolor. Y después una fragancia masculina me envolvió. Como un abrazo de Mike. Y entonces Mike estaba ahí, abrazándome. La habitación de hielo desapareció, reemplazada por un campo verde sin fin. Estábamos de pie en medio, abrazándonos.

—Siempre me gustaste —susurró él—. No sé por qué hemos tardado tanto tiempo en admitirlo.

—Porque estaba asustada —respondí.

—¿De qué?

¿De qué estaba asustada? ¿De dejar que alguien se me acercara? ¿De darle el poder de lastimarme? ¿De perder el control? Las posibilidades no hacen tanto daño como las realidades. Las posibilidades son excitantes e infinitas. Las realidades son definitivas. Eso fue lo que siempre me detuvo con Mike, la idea de que si le decía cómo me sentía y él no me correspondía, eso sería todo. No habría más «y si», no más «tal vez», no más sueños.

Sueño. Eso es lo que era. Solo un sueño. Todo era solo un sueño.

Necesitaba despertarme.

Mis ojos se abrieron. El sol brillaba a través de las ventanas e iluminaba la habitación. La decepción cayó con fuerza en mi pecho. Soñaba. Pero estar atrapada en la biblioteca no era un sueño. Aún estaba aquí. Aún estaba atrapada.

Con Edward. Él ya no estaba acostado en el suelo. ¿A dónde había ido?

Me levanté de prisa y se me nubló la vista. Mientras me estabilizaba sentí cómo el saco de dormir resbalaba por mi hombro. Su saco de dormir. Él me había cubierto con su saco de dormir. Dejé que cayera hasta el suelo y después me quedé mirándolo allí, inútil. Inmediatamente extrañé su calor.

Eran las ocho de la mañana y estaba hambrienta. Nadie había ido a por mí.

—¿Es que el saco de dormir te ha ofendido?

Se me escapó un breve grito. Edward estaba sentado en una silla al otro lado de la habitación, con las piernas estiradas frente a él, cruzadas en los tobillos.

Vestía un pantalón vaquero y una camiseta negra de manga larga. Su cabello cobrizo estaba un poco húmedo, secándose en amplias ondas. Tenía una sombra de barba incipiente creciendo en el mentón. Sostenía un libro abierto presionado contra su pecho. La posición en la que estaba sentado: un hombro más bajo que el otro, el juego de sombras en su rostro, el contraste del libro rojo contra su camiseta negra… algo me hacía desear tener mi cámara.

—No deberías sorprender así a una chica.

—No me he movido.

—Lo sé. Estaba bromeando. Es solo que no te he visto al principio. Gracias… por el saco de dormir. —Una oleada de frío me atravesó y reveló que aún lo necesitaba—. Tengo que… ir al baño.

—No necesitas informarme.

—Solo estaba diciendo… bueno. —Me levanté, bajé la pierna izquierda de mi pantalón, que de algún modo se había levantado durante la noche, y salí hacia el baño. El asiento estaba frío y el espejo comprobó que estaba en un estado peor del que pensaba. Tenía máscara de pestañas embadurnada a cada lado de mi rostro, mis ojos color marrón parecían más oscuros de lo normal.

Mi cabello, en ondas perfectas el día anterior, era ahora una maraña descontrolada, y tres días sin lavarme la cara provocarían el peor brote de acné. Abrí el agua e hice mi mejor esfuerzo para limpiar los restos de máscara y enjuagarme la boca.

Me peiné el cabello con los dedos hasta dejarlo aceptable. Aún sentía dolor en el cuello por el ángulo extraño en el que había dormido y mi estómago no estaría contento conmigo si no encontraba comida en algún momento del día.

Estaba enfadada conmigo misma por haberme quedado dormida la noche anterior, en lugar de seguir adelante con el plan de encontrar el teléfono de Edward. ¿Por qué estaba haciendo eso tan difícil? ¿Por qué le importaba que las personas supieran que estábamos ahí? ¿Estaba en alguna clase de problema con la ley… otra vez? ¿Qué había hecho esta vez? Ni siquiera estaba segura de qué había hecho la primera vez. Los rumores decían que había golpeado a un tipo. No me habría sorprendido que fuera cierto.

Estaba temblando de nuevo. Había estado tan encantada con mi atuendo la noche anterior; una blusa color verde azulado, una bonita chaqueta ajustada y unos pantalones vaqueros. Pero en la biblioteca hacía calor mientras trabajábamos. Bochorno, incluso. Por centésima vez, deseé no haberme quitado la chaqueta y haberla guardado en mi mochila. No haber dejado mi mochila en el maletero del coche de Mike. Mi mochila. Si hubiera tenido eso toda la situación habría terminado. Aunque no estuviera mi teléfono, tendría todo lo necesario para pasar el fin de semana.

Seguro que había comida en alguna parte. Los bibliotecarios debían almorzar. Un área de descanso, ¿tal vez? En el tercer piso, la encontré: una cocina. No solo había una nevera, sino también dos máquinas expendedoras, una de refrescos y una de bocadillos. Eran crueles de verdad, la comida exhibida, sin forma de llegar a ella. Le di una patada a la máquina de refrescos al pasar y pensé en meter la mano por la abertura inferior, pero descarté la idea. Una vez leí una historia en internet en la que un hombre tuvo que ser rescatado por los bomberos porque se le atascó el brazo en una máquina expendedora.

La nevera, a diferencia de todo lo demás en la biblioteca, no estaba cerrada.

Era una enorme nevera para eventos. Casi había olvidado que las personas celebraban eventos y bodas en la biblioteca. La verdad es que era un edificio enorme e increíble que se había convertido en mi prisión. En el estante del medio había un trozo de tarta. Ni siquiera sabía por qué alguien lo guardaría, era muy pequeño. Pero lo comería con gusto más tarde.

Detrás de la otra puerta plateada, había un contenedor transparente de quién sabe qué, pero se podían ver los puntos oscuros de moho a los costados.

Además de eso, había dos bolsas de papel misteriosas. Saqué la primera, con la inscripción NO TOQUÉIS MI COMIDA escrita con rotulador, y miré el interior; una manzana y un yogurt, caducado una semana antes. Considerando la advertencia, había esperado encontrar algo más digno de ser robado. Cogí la manzana y dejé el yogurt para más tarde. En la otra bolsa había más fiambreras y una lata de refresco. Con cuidado levanté el envase plástico y lo destapé lentamente. No tenía moho, pero tampoco podía distinguir de qué se trataba. ¿Pasta? ¿Vegetales? Olerlo no ayudó. Aquello podía esperar. Cogí el refresco y dejé lo demás.

En el armario encontré unas tazas de café y dividí la bebida en dos. Los cajones no tenían utensilios, pero encontré un cuchillo plástico. Se rompió de inmediato cuando intenté cortar la manzana con él. Solo comería la mitad y dejaría el resto para Edward.

Lavé la manzana durante treinta segundos bajo el agua tibia, después le di un bocado. Nunca nada había tenido mejor sabor. Encontré algunas servilletas guardadas en un cajón y, cuando terminé de comer mi parte, envolví la mitad restante, cogí las tazas y volví a bajar las escaleras para enfrentarme a Edward otra vez. Si tan solo pudiera hacer que confiara en mí, no necesitaría revisar su mochila. Él me lo entregaría con gusto. Lo haría.

Yo era agradable.

A las personas les agradaba.

A Edward también le agradaría.


	5. Capítulo 5

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, y la historia a Kasie West .**

La sala principal de la biblioteca era luminosa durante el día; una gran cantidad de ventanas dejaban que se filtraran los rayos sesgados del sol.

Llevé las dos tazas por sus asas y le ofrecí una para que él la tomara.

—¿Has encontrado café?

—¿Cola se acerca?

Me quitó una de las tazas y después le di la manzana envuelta en la servilleta.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó sin cogerla.

—Es media manzana.

—¿Encontraste media manzana?

—Encontré una manzana entera. Me comí la mitad. Puedo comerla toda si…

Él la cogió de mi mano extendida.

—... vale —levantó su taza hacia mí y bebió un trago. Sin siquiera un gracias—. Uno de los bibliotecarios debe ser un ladrón de manzanas. La bolsa en donde la encontré pertenecía a alguien acostumbrado a que le roben la comida. Acabamos de aumentar esa desconfianza.

—Estoy seguro de que la reemplazarás más tarde.

—Tal vez lo haga —regresé a la silla en la que había dormido. Su saco de dormir seguía en el suelo. Lo miré durante un rato sin desear tener que usarlo, pero mi piel se estaba erizando cada vez más, así que me tragué mi orgullo y lo cogí. Envolví mis hombros con el saco y me senté, con la taza sujeta entre mis dos manos y el deseo de que tuviera una bebida caliente en su interior.

Cuando el refresco se acabara podríamos compartir un yogurt, después un poco de tarta y tal vez una comida misteriosa. Prácticamente podía sentir mi estómago contrayéndose. A menos que…

Miré a la mochila que se encontraba a sus pies.

Cuando levanté la vista, él estaba mirándome.

—¿Qué tienes ahí? —le pregunté.

Él debía haber sabido exactamente qué estaba mirando, porque respondió:

«No mucho».

—¿Comida? Si planeabas quedarte todo el fin de semana, debes haber traído algo de comer.

—No planeaba quedarme aquí todo el fin de semana.

—¿Dónde planeabas quedarte? ¿Por qué has acabado aquí?

—Planeaba quedarme en otro sitio.

Esperé a que se explicara, pero esa fue toda su respuesta.

—No eres un gran conversador.

—Hablo cuando tengo cosas que decir.

—¿Se supone que eso explica algo?

—No se supone que fuera más que una respuesta.

Este iba a ser un fin de semana muy largo.

Él cerró el libro y lo dejó en la mesa a su lado, después se inclinó hacia el frente, con los codos sobre sus rodillas.

—¿Por qué estás aquí?

Quería darle una respuesta perspicaz que compitiera con las suyas. Algo como: «Quería comer manzanas robadas y leer libros todo el fin de semana».

Pero me mordí la lengua. Tal vez si él sabía más sobre mí se daría cuenta de que solo quería salir de aquí. No estaba aquí para arruinar el plan que fuera que él tuviera.

—Tenía que hacer pis.

Volvió a apoyarse en su silla y a coger el libro, como si en verdad le hubiera dado una respuesta falsa.

—Estábamos aquí, trabajando en el proyecto de Historia que nos asignó el señor Smith. ¿Ya lo has hecho?

Debe haber notado que realmente estaba respondiendo su pregunta, porque en lugar de abrir su libro lo dejó sobre sus piernas y negó con la cabeza.

—Como sea, estábamos aquí, con un grupo, y nos quedamos pasada la hora de cierre para terminar los trabajos. Todos se estaban yendo, organizándose en sus coches, y yo tenía que hacer pis.

—¿Tus amigos te abandonaron? —Entonces su expresión cambió. Estaba sorprendido.

—Había cuatro coches. Angela creyó que iba con Mike.

—¿Tu novio?

—Él no es mi novio… aún. Pero sea como sea, el coche de Mike estaba lleno, así que él debe haber pensado que me fui con Angela o con Tyler o alguien. Pero no estaba con nadie… obviamente.

—Obviamente.

—¿Te estás burlando de mí?

—No. Estoy confundido.

—¿Con qué parte? —Dejé la taza vacía en la mesa a mi lado.

—Con la parte en la que no regresaron.

—Bueno, también es la parte con la que yo estoy confundida. —O algo así.

—¿Alguna clase de broma de novatos?

—¿Crees que mis amigos estaban haciéndome una novatada?

—Entonces, ¿fue un accidente? —Se encogió de hombros—. Todos se olvidaron de ti por accidente.

—No harían eso. Deben haber pensado que me fui a casa, o quizá no se dieron cuenta de que este es el sitio en el que me perdieron el rastro y ahora están buscándome en otro lugar. —Ya había repasado un millón de teorías de por qué no habían regresado a por mí, cada una peor que la anterior. Tuve que detenerme antes de volverme loca de preocupación.

—¿Te perdieron el rastro? —Descruzó sus piernas y volvió a inclinarse hacia mí.

—No sé dónde están. No sé por qué no regresaron. Seguro que hay una razón, una buena, y todos nos reiremos de esto cuando salga de aquí. Nos reiremos y todo tendrá sentido y será una historia que cuente siempre. La vez que quedé encerrada en la biblioteca con el…

Me detuve abruptamente. Mis mejillas se acaloraron y bajé la vista a mis zapatos. No estaba segura de cómo pensaba terminar esa oración, pero ninguna opción era buena. ¿El criminal? ¿El drogadicto? ¿El hijo del drogadicto? Había escuchando de todo sobre Edward.

—Termina —dijo y levantó las cejas—. Estabas haciéndolo muy bien.

—Lo siento.

—¿Por qué?

—No importa. Esa es mi historia. ¿Cuál es la tuya?

—¿La mía?

—¿Por qué estás aquí?

—Quería leer. —Levantó su libro.

—¿Y comer manzanas robadas?

—¿Qué?

—Nada. Es solo que, ¿te conté por qué estaba aquí y eso es todo lo que recibo a cambio?

—No hay libros en mi casa. Bueno, a menos que cuentes el Buen Libro. Pero ese no es utilizado más que para condenarme. —Pasó una mano por su pelo y no continuó. Como si ya hubiera dicho demasiado. Pero no había dicho nada.

—Bueno. No tienes que contármelo. Cuando salgamos de aquí seguiremos cada uno con nuestro camino.

—Hablando de eso —suspiró—. No sé cómo contarás esta historia cuando nos descubran tarde o temprano, pero ¿podríamos contar nuestras propias historias? Tú di lo de que querías hacer pis y yo saldré en cuanto las puertas se abran y seguiré mi camino.

—¿No puedo decirle a nadie que has estado aquí?

—Puedes hacer lo que quieras. Diles a tus amigos que estuviste atrapada aquí con el… lo que sea… pero a los bibliotecarios, los policías…

—¿Qué pasa con los policías? —pregunté mientras ajustaba el saco de dormir alrededor de mis hombros—. ¿Por qué estarían involucrados?

—Si alguien ha avisado sobre tu desaparición, estarán involucrados.

—¿Y qué ocurre si alguien ha avisado sobre tu desaparición?

—Nadie lo ha hecho.

—¿Por qué no? ¿No crees que tus padres estarán preocupados por ti?

—No.

—¿Estás en alguna clase de lío?

—No. No lo estoy. Pero no quiero problemas.

—No los tendrás por mi parte. —Al menos eso afirmaba en ese momento, mientras intentaba ganarme su confianza. Y su teléfono.

Con suerte, su teléfono sería más fácil de conseguir que su confianza.

Porque estaba segura que su confianza no era algo que brindara regularmente.


	6. Capítulo 6

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, y la historia a Kasie West .**

Había escuchado muchos rumores sobre Edward en los pasados dos años.

Angela, quien se enorgullecía de saber todo sobre todos, me contó la mayoría en murmullos apresurados cada vez que lo veíamos en el instituto. Él se había incorporado a mitad del segundo curso. Su asistencia era irregular.

Al comienzo del tercer curso pasó algunos meses en un centro de menores. Cuando regresó, tenía un tatuaje en el interior de su muñeca izquierda y estaba más callado que nunca. No tenía ningún amigo, hasta donde yo sabía, y nunca lo veía durante el almuerzo. Fuera del instituto, lo veía incluso menos. Una vez lo encontré en el cine con una chica que no había visto antes.

Él nunca se percató de mi existencia. No es que me importara. Él era solo otro chico del instituto.

Sabía que no quería reconocerme por la forma en que me miraba. ¿Sabía siquiera mi nombre? Me di cuenta de que no lo había dicho ni una vez. No estaba segura del modo en que seguirían las cosas cuando finalmente fuéramos descubiertos allí, pero mi mayor interés por el momento era decirle lo que quería escuchar.

—Nadie tiene que saberlo.

Él volvió a la lectura sin una sola palabra de agradecimiento. ¿Sabía cómo decir gracias?

Me incliné y desaté mis botas. Las había tenido puestas durante demasiado tiempo y me dolían los empeines. Me las quité, preguntándome si sería una buena idea. Solo llevaba un par de calcetines delgados y mis pies se enfriaron de inmediato. Los recogí sobre la silla y los envolví con el saco de dormir.

—Hay unas máquinas expendedoras en la cocina, pero no tengo dinero… ¿tú tienes?

Él se recolocó en su asiento, buscó en su bolsillo trasero y extrajo una cartera. La abrió y cogió un solo billete. No podía distinguir desde donde estaba sentada si se trataba de un billete de un dólar, de veinte, o algo intermedio.

—Supongo que todas tus pertenencias de algún modo acabaron en uno de esos cuatro coches que se fueron sin ti y no regresaron.

—Regresarán.

Una esquina de sus labios se elevó en una sonrisa. Ah, bien, yo le hacía gracia.

—Es todo lo que tengo —dijo mientras señalaba la mesa en la que había dejado el billete—. Úsalo sabiamente.

—No tengo hambre ahora, así que podemos esperar.

—¿La mitad de la manzana te ha llenado?

—Debemos racionar. Si hay que aguantar hasta el martes, tendremos que espaciar la poca comida que encontremos. —Un yogurt, el trozo de tarta, el recipiente misterioso y lo que el dinero pudiera comprarnos, eso era todo lo que teníamos durante tres días, o hasta que pudiera encontrar su teléfono.

Dejaría su mochila sola en algún momento.

—Doce horas atrapada en una biblioteca y ya eres una experta en supervivencia.

—Pareces disfrutar burlándote de mí —afirmé, cruzada de brazos.

—Estaba siendo sincero. Es decir, si alguna vez estuvieras en una situación de vida o muerte, ya has aprendido a lanzar libros y a ir en busca de comida.

Los libros que le había arrojado la noche anterior estaban en una pila desordenada detrás de él. Necesitaba arreglar eso.

—Bueno, si alguna vez tú estuvieras en una situación de vida o muerte podrías leer y repartir insultos.

—Estoy leyendo sobre cómo sobrevivir tres días viviendo con una chica rica malcriada.

¿Chica rica malcriada? Él no me conocía para nada. Mis padres tienen dinero, es cierto, pero son irritantemente buenos en hacerme trabajar para obtener las cosas.

—Teniendo en cuenta que no quieres que le diga a nadie que estuviste aquí, eres muy bueno haciendo que quiera hacer exactamente lo contrario.

Él soltó un resoplido.

—Sé por la forma en que me miras que no mantendrás la boca cerrada. Ya te he descifrado por completo.

—No sabes nada sobre mí.

—Todo lo que necesito saber está escrito en tu cara.

—En este momento lo único que mi cara puede estar revelando es que creo que eres un idiota.

Él inclinó su cabeza como si dijera exacto.

Uf. Nunca había conocido a nadie más frustrante. No podía creer que aún me quedaran tres días completos con él. Tenía que salir antes. Saldría antes.

Mientras tanto, no tenía que quedarme allí sentada a recibir insultos.

Caminé hasta el corredor acristalado. El cristal debía tener algún recubrimiento especial, porque no estaba empañado en absoluto, tampoco tenía nieve adherida en ninguna parte. Pero fuera había nieve por todos lados.

Me sorprendió la cantidad. Llegaba hasta las ventanas bajas que podía ver alrededor. Era mucha nieve. Tal vez por eso nadie estaba buscándome.

¿Estarían todos atrapados en la cabaña por la tormenta?

Mi mochila estaba en el maletero de Mike. ¿Mike no se dio cuenta de que no llegué allí cuando lo vio? Quizás él no abrió su maletero. Era la mañana del sábado. Probablemente aún siguiera en la cama. Cuando despertara y viera en su maletero… ¿abriría su maletero? Todo estaba muy jodido. Mi esperanza de ser rescatada antes del martes cuando reaparecieran los bibliotecarios se estaba desvaneciendo poco a poco.

No podía quedarme de pie en ese corredor mucho más tiempo. Estaba helado. Bajé corriendo, hasta la puerta del aparcamiento para echar otro vistazo. Nada había cambiado. Si empezaba a hacer aún más frío en la biblioteca, tendría que comenzar a hacer circuitos por las salas.

Sin deseos de volver a subir, me senté frente a la puerta e imaginé a Mike aparcando el coche, bajando y sonriéndome a través del cristal, como si todo fuera parte de una broma divertida. Todo en la vida era divertido para Mike.

Como el día anterior, cuando yo estaba buscando un libro de la Segunda Guerra Mundial en la sección de Historia de la biblioteca y Mike apareció detrás de mí:

—Creo que por accidente he cogido el libro que estabas buscando.

—¿Por accidente?

—Te escuché mencionar el tema de tu trabajo, seguramente se quedó guardado en mi subconsciente.

Sonreí y quise coger el libro que estaba sujetando. Él lo levantó lejos de mi alcance. Cuando me reí, lo volvió dejar a mi alcance, solo para volver a repetir el gesto. Suspiré y esperé que lo pusiese en mis manos, cosa que hizo.

—¿Crees que el señor Smith nos ha obligado a usar la biblioteca para este trabajo porque odia Google o porque es de la vieja escuela? —preguntó.

—Probablemente sea un poco de ambas, además de que sabía que así sería más difícil para nosotros. La verdad es que pienso que quería que pasáramos todo el fin de semana con esto.

—Probablemente no debimos escribir «la historia es algo del pasado» en la pizarra. Creo no le hizo mucha gracia.

—¿No debimos? —reí—. Tú escribiste eso. Yo pensaba escribir «historia escrito al revés es airotsih».

Nunca podría haber escrito eso. Ya me ponía demasiado nerviosa verlo a él haciéndolo.

—La mía también fue una broma. Creo que al señor Smith le gustó mi astuta observación sobre la asignatura que enseña —comentó Mike.

—Pareces gustarle —volví a reír.

—A todos les gusto, Bells. —Sus dedos acariciaron el libro junto a mi mano y me guiñó un ojo. Pudo haberlo dicho como un chiste, pero era real. A todos les gustaba Mike.

»¿Cuándo fue la última vez que estuviste en una biblioteca? —preguntó.

—Cuando era niña. Mi madre solía traerme a la hora de lectura que organizaba Mamá Oca aquí. La mujer vestía como una señora mayor. Aún no tengo ni idea de por qué la llamaban Mamá Oca. Tendríamos que investigar eso hoy. Olvida la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Esta es la información que realmente necesitamos.

—Muy cierto. Si la llamaban Mamá Oca, debería estar vestida como una oca, no como una mujer mayor. Busquemos a la bibliotecaria y pidámosle que nos ilumine. —Después se rodeó la boca con sus manos—.¡Bibliotecaria!

—Shhh —chisté.

—¿Qué? ¿He hecho algo mal? —murmuró entre risas.

—Tal vez deberíamos leer algo que realmente sirviera para poder escribir nuestros trabajos y salir de aquí.

—Cierto. El trabajo de Historia. En eso tenemos que trabajar. —Cogió un libro y pasó sus páginas, pero su mirada nunca se apartó de la mía.

Yo bajé la vista. Detrás de Mike, como a la altura de su cintura, parecía haber una cabeza sobre un estante, cercenada. Grité antes de reconocer que se trataba de Tyler. Mike se dio la vuelta.

—Vosotros dos tenéis que seguir con la lectura —comentó Tyler.

Mike cogió los dos libros entre los que asomaba la cara de Tyler y los usó como prensa para aplastar su cabeza.

—¡No aplastes a mi genio! —gritó Tyler.

—Eres un idiota —afirmó Mike.

Tyler no pudo dejar de reírse lo suficiente como para sacar su cuerpo del estante. Estaba segura de que estábamos a segundos de que nos expulsaran de la biblioteca.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

Jadeé, expulsada de mi recuerdo por la pregunta de Edward. Giré en el suelo para ver por encima de mi hombro.

—Pareces tener el hábito de sorprender a las personas.

—Te he llamado dos veces. —Estaba en la puerta abierta al final del corredor, a diez metros de distancia.

—Ah, bueno, estaba pensando. —Como no dijo nada más, agregué—: ¿Necesitas algo?

—Hay un televisor en la sala de descanso. Pensé que querrías saberlo.

—¿Sala de descanso?

—Sí.

—No vi una sala de descanso cuando recorrí la biblioteca ayer.

—Supongo que te la perdiste, entonces. Aunque solo tiene canales locales.

Me levanté mientras él se alejaba. Era cerca del mediodía. No estaba segura de qué transmitían en los canales locales a esa hora, pero no me negaría a ver televisión. Di una vuelta a la esquina y me apresuré para alcanzarlo.

—Entonces, ¿qué hay? ¿Series?

—Es sábado.

Cierto. Nada de series. ¿Dibujos animados? Lo que fuera, sería algo.

—¿Conoces bien el horario de las series?

—De memoria —respondió sin expresión en su rostro.

Junto a la puerta a la que se acercó había una pequeña caja eléctrica.

Necesitaríamos alguna clase de tarjeta de empleado para abrir la puerta. Algo que no teníamos. A Edward eso no pareció importarle; movió un poco el picaporte, le dio un fuerte empujón a la puerta y se abrió. ¿Con cuánta frecuencia se había quedado en la biblioteca? Parecía conocer muy bien el lugar.

—¿Cómo has hecho eso?

—Es un edificio viejo. Algunas puertas son más fáciles de forzar que otras.

—¿Qué puertas? —lo seguí.

—Ninguna hacia el exterior.

Pero ¿qué había de las otras? ¿Alguna que pudiera tener un teléfono detrás?

Tendría que volver a probarlas todas más tarde.

Edward se detuvo frente a una máquina expendedora. Analizó los artículos en exposición detrás del cristal. Yo fui de inmediato al refrigerador que no había explorado aún. Lo abrí y no encontré más que viejos sobres de kétchup. Lo cerré con un suspiro y me uní a Edward frente a la máquina expendedora.

Aún no tenía idea de cuánto dinero tenía. ¿Podríamos conseguir una bolsa de pretzels o cinco? Pensé que, tal vez, podríamos votar por qué escoger, pero él deslizó su billete por la ranura y comenzó a presionar botones.

—No tengo ninguna alergia —comenté. Mi método pasivo agresivo de decirle que no estaba siendo considerado.

—Bien. —Fue todo lo que dijo mientras caía una bolsa de patatas fritas.

Sacudió la máquina, pero nada más se liberó con el movimiento. En la pantalla digital decía que aún le quedaban cuatro dólares. Presionó algunos botones más y cayó una barra Payday. Repitió la sacudida, con el mismo resultado.

Después retiró sus dos artículos de la abertura inferior, se hizo a un lado y me señaló para que hiciera mi elección. Ah. ¿Ese había sido siempre su plan?

¿Qué ambos pudiéramos escoger un par de cosas?

—Gracias —murmuré y me acerqué para ver mis opciones—. Te lo pagaré.

—No es necesario.

Escogí patatas y una Payday también. Supuse que el cacahuete era la cosa más cercana a algo saludable y sustancioso que encontraría en la máquina. Quedaba un dólar, así que me hice a un lado.

—¿Alguna preferencia? —preguntó mientras miraba las opciones.

—No, en realidad. —Me encogí de hombros.

—¿Algo que odies por completo?

Lo miré alzando las cejas y sonreí.

—En la máquina —agregó sin morder el anzuelo.

—No, lo que quieras.

Él escogió otra Payday. Probablemente una buena elección.

Era una habitación pequeña, por lo que había pensado que estaría más caliente que el área principal de la biblioteca. No lo estaba. Probablemente se debiera a que una ventana cubierta de hielo ocupaba una gran parte del muro trasero.

Edward cogió el mando del televisor colocado en un carro metálico. Me lo entregó y después dejó la habitación sin decir una palabra.

De acuerdo, supuse que no quería ver televisión, solo ponerme en cuarentena. Debía haber arruinado por completo su fin de semana. ¿Su fin de semana de qué? ¿Lectura? ¿Estar solo en una biblioteca? Tal vez había planeado robar algo allí y yo le había arruinado el plan. ¿Acaso la biblioteca tenía algo que robar?

Apunté el mando hacia el televisor y presioné el botón de encender. Pasé los canales: golf, tenis, dibujos animados y una película vieja. Lo dejé ahí, me senté en el sofá y abrí la barra Payday.

—¿Esa era la única opción? —preguntó Edward al regresar a la habitación.

Tenía puesta una sudadera y traía su saco de dormir rojo, que arrojó sobre mis piernas antes de sentarse en el lado opuesto del sofá.

Estaba tan sorprendida que tartamudeé un «N-no» y le entregué el mando.

Él cambió y se detuvo en los dibujos animados; Scooby-Doo. Yo me envolví en el saco. Desprendía una fragancia muy masculina, y me pregunté si así sería cómo olía de cerca Edward. Después me pregunté por qué me estaba preguntando algo así.

Vimos los dibujos animados en silencio durante unos cuantos minutos hasta que yo hablé.

—Uno pensaría que después de la milésima vez que el monstruo resulta ser una persona disfrazada, comprobarían si tiene una máscara primero.

—Y entonces sería un programa de dos minutos. —Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. Quizá tenía sentido del humor después de todo.

Enterrado muy profundamente. Quizá en el fondo de su mochila. Su mochila. Estaba sola en la otra habitación, sin supervisión. Él acababa de abrir su golosina y de sentarse en el sofá. Incluso ha puesto los pies sobre la mesita de café. Tenía al menos diez minutos. Fingí estirarme. Había dado dos bocados a mi barra de cacahuete. Tenía que guardarla para después, de todas formas. La volví a guardar en su paquete y la dejé en la mesa junto con las patatas fritas.

—Regreso en un minuto. Baño.

—No tienes que…

—Cierto. No quieres saberlo.

¿Era tan difícil decir un simple de acuerdo? Estaba acostumbrada a decirles a las personas a dónde iba porque siempre estaba en grupo. Claro que eso no me sirvió de mucho la noche anterior. Quizá él no estaba acostumbrado a decir qué hacía porque siempre estaba solo. Al llegar a la puerta, miré por sobre mi hombro. Su atención estaba completamente centrada en la televisión. Eso me venía perfecto.


	7. Capítulo 7

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, y la historia a Kasie West .**

Al llegar a la sección correspondiente de la biblioteca, la mochila de Edward ya no estaba donde la había visto por última vez. ¿La habría escondido?

Pero después me di cuenta de que solo la había metido debajo de una silla.

Me apresuré, consciente de que no tenía mucho tiempo, y me puse de cuclillas. La correa negra sobresalía, tiré de ella. Estaba atascada con algo, así que necesité unos cuantos tirones para liberarla. Escuché atentamente para asegurarme de que no estuviera acercándose.

Abrir esa cremallera fueron los cinco segundos más ruidosos de mi vida. Pareció resonar por toda la habitación mientras yo contenía el aliento. Miré por encima de mi hombro para asegurarme de que aún estuviera sola. Lo estaba. La mochila tenía todo lo necesario para pasar la noche: elementos de higiene (lo mataría por no decirme que tenía dentífrico), ropa extra, calcetines, algunas barras de proteínas (¿planeaba compartirlas?) y, finalmente, en el fondo de la mochila encontré lo que buscaba. Un teléfono.

Era un viejo modelo con tapa y, al abrirlo, la pantalla estaba negra.

No sabía cómo encenderlo. Presioné el botón lateral durante unos segundos. No ocurrió nada. Entonces probé con el botón con el dibujo de un teléfono verde. Nada tampoco.

—¿En serio? —dijo Edward a mis espaldas.

Me volví hacia él, aún en cuclillas, e inmediatamente perdí el equilibrio y caí sobre mi trasero. Su teléfono quedó frente a mí, a plena vista.

—Tienes un teléfono —dije—. Estoy atrapada aquí y tú tienes un teléfono.

—¿Has estado hurgando en mis cosas? —Era una pregunta, pero por la ira en su voz parecía más una acusación.

—Tuve que hacerlo, porque me dijiste que no tenías un teléfono, pero la verdad es que sí tenías uno. Solo quiero llamar a mi familia. Estarán muy preocupados por mí.

—Adelante. —Señaló el teléfono.

¿Era una clase de truco? Volví a mirar la pantalla negra.

—No puedo encenderlo.

—Exacto. —Lo arrebató de mi mano, volvió a meterlo en su mochila y lo cerró.

—¿Qué quieres decir con exacto? ¿Puedes encenderlo?

—No, no puedo. No le quedan minutos ni batería.

—Oh. —Seguía en el suelo, demasiado desanimada para levantarme—. Bueno, eso no es de mucha ayuda.

—Sabes, antes de venir aquí olvidé pensar en ti y en tus necesidades.

—¿Por qué guardarías un teléfono muerto? ¿Tienes el cargador aquí?

—Dímelo tú.

—¿Por qué me seguiste hasta aquí, de todas formas?

—Porque saliste de la habitación pareciendo culpable de algo, como si estuvieras a punto de cometer un crimen.

—¿Conoces bien esa expresión?

—Mantente lejos de mis cosas —dijo en voz baja, casi inaudible.

—Siento haber hurgando en tu estúpida mochila. Solo quiero salir de aquí. Mi familia debe estar muerta de preocupación. ¿Tu familia no está preocupada por ti?

—No.

—Estoy segura de que lo está. ¿Te has escapado?

—No.

—Entonces, ¿qué? ¿Solo te has ido? ¿Les parece bien que simplemente te vayas el fin de semana? ¿Que pases la noche en bibliotecas vacías?

—Me dejan ir y venir cuando quiera y yo no los acuso por la hierba que cultivan en el sótano. Nos va bien así.

Me quedé en silencio, estupefacta. Había escuchado que su madre era drogadicta, pero era difícil saber qué era rumor y qué realidad.

—¿Tus padres cultivan hierba en el sótano?

—Mis padres de acogida. Pero olvídate de lo que he dicho.

Por alguna razón estaba más sorprendida de que se tratara de sus padres de acogida que si se hubiera tratado de sus verdaderos padres.

—No me mires así. Es perfecto. La mejor situación que he tenido hasta ahora.

—Lo siento mucho. —¿La mejor situación que había tenido?

—¿Por qué? Tengo libertad. Yo lo siento por ti y tu patética vida predecible.

—Tal vez lo siento porque te ha convertido en un completo idiota.

—Mejor ser un idiota que una princesita inocente y malcriada.

Solté un suspiro de frustración. Ahí estaba esa palabra otra vez. ¿Por qué me molestaba? Yo no era una de esas chicas que necesitaban reformar a chicos arruinados. Me levanté, comencé a alejarme, pero antes de llegar muy lejos, regresé a su mochila, la abrí y dije:

—Cogeré prestado tu dentífrico.

Su expresión era mitad sorpresa y mitad enfado cuando salí otra vez, dentífrico en mano.

Al llegar al baño, apoyé la espalda contra la pared de azulejos fríos y me cubrí el rostro con las manos. Él no tenía teléfono, la única cosa que me había dado esperanzas. Definitivamente estaba allí atrapada.

Mientras mi respiración se aceleraba, me recordé a mí misma concentrarme en las cosas buenas. Tenía dentífrico. Y un televisor. Podría sobrevivir con eso.


	8. 8

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, y la historia a Kasie West .**

Mientras los créditos de la película pasaban por la pequeña pantalla en la sala de descanso, un recuerdo invadió mi mente. Algunas semanas atrás habíamos ido en grupo al cine. Mike, el primero de los chicos en llegar, pasó sobre toda una fila de personas para sentarse junto a mí.

—¿Este asiento está reservado para Angie? —me preguntó. Sí lo estaba

—No —respondí justo mientras Angela entraba y veía su asiento ocupado. La miré por encima del hombro de él y ella solo sonrió. Le debía una.

—Entonces, ¿estaba reservado para mí?

—Puede ser —le respondí y cogí un puñado de sus palomitas.

—El primero es gratis —dijo él.

—Ah, es verdad. ¿Y qué precio tiene otro puñado?

—¿Por qué no lo descubres? —dijo con las cejas en alto.

No le seguí la corriente y cambié de tema.

—¿Dónde están Tyler y los demás? —Antes de que Mike pudiera responder, los chicos entraron, riéndose.

—Mi madre va a matarlos —dijo Ben mientras intentaba ordenarse el pelo—. Estaba castigado.

—Por eso te secuestramos —afirmó Tyler—. Ahora puedes culparnos cuando ella se enfade.

—¿La funda de almohada era necesaria? —Ben seguía ordenándose el pelo. Mike estaba riendo y miré en su dirección.

—¿No querías ir con ellos a secuestrar a Ben? —pregunté.

—Quería llegar aquí temprano. —Se encogió de hombros.

¿Cuál era mi problema?, pensé mientras apagaba el televisor. Cada vez que estaba lejos de Mike, fuera de nuestras interacciones, podía ver las señales con claridad. Pero siempre que estaba con él, era como si mi cerebro tuviera un cortocircuito y no pudiera distinguir si yo le gustaba o no. Tenía que dejar de pensar tanto. Si contratara a mi padre para que le pusiera un eslogan a mi vida, probablemente sería así: «Sal de tu cabeza». O «No es tan malo como tu mente te hace creer». Pero esas simples frases eran mucho más fáciles de decir que de hacer.

Intenté obligarme a dormir. Estaba cansada. Me dolían los hombros, mis ojos ardían y mi cabeza palpitaba. Una siesta ayudaría. Pero habían pasado unas horas de mi pelea con Edward y me sentía mal por haberlo llamado idiota otra vez. Yo no me peleaba con nadie. Nunca había llamado idiota a alguien.

Odiaba los conflictos, pero él parecía sacarme de quicio. Pero pensando en los dos días que se avecinaban, con frío y sola, sabía que tendría que esforzarme más para congeniar con él.

Tendría que cerrar los ojos. Sus padres de acogida cultivaban drogas en el sótano de su casa. Eso ya era lo suficientemente malo, pero no podía ignorar la segunda parte de lo que había dicho. La parte de que lo dejaban ir y venir como quisiera. La verdad es que sonaba como libertad, pero realmente significaba que ellos no se interesaban por él, sino por el dinero que les proporcionaba alojarlo. Tenía la sensación de que, a pesar de su actitud frívola al respecto, él sospechaba lo mismo.

Mientras estaba ahí, recostada mirando la mesita de café que se encontraba frente a mí, vi un pequeño cajón. Me acerqué y lo abrí. Había solo un mazo de cartas adentro. Lo tomé y lo di vueltas una y otra vez en mis manos. Tardé cinco minutos en convencerme de que sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

Bajé las escaleras. Aún había luz fuera y la habría durante algunas horas más. La verdad es que se estaba más caliente en ese piso. Caliente era la palabra equivocada en realidad; menos frío era una mejor descripción. Edward estaba sentado exactamente igual que antes. Aunque esta vez su cabeza descansaba en su mano izquierda. Podía ver el tatuaje de su muñeca, pero no estaba lo suficientemente cerca para ver de qué se trataba. Él me miró por encima de su libro, como si esperara que yo dijera algo.

—Hola. —Fue mi patética reacción.

Como no dije nada más, él regresó a la lectura.

Decir hola no era mi razón para estar allí. Me forcé a decir las siguientes palabras.

—Encontré un mazo de cartas. —Él miró la baraja que comencé a girar en mis manos.

»Eh… ¿quieres jugar?

—¿A qué juego? —preguntó él.

—No importa. Al que quieras. —Sentí que si le decía la respuesta incorrecta no aceptaría.

—No tienes que hacer esto. —Suspiró.

—¿Hacer qué?

—Ya sabes qué.

Lo sabía. Sentía pena por él y podía verlo en mi rostro, igual que pudo ver mi desagrado y mi miedo la noche anterior. Al igual que supo que revisaría su mochila horas antes. ¿Realmente era tan transparente?

—Trátame como siempre lo has hecho.

—¿Y cómo es eso? —Hasta donde sabía, hasta la noche anterior, jamás lo había tratado de ningún modo.

—Ignórame. Dos días más y volverás a subirte a ese tren. Bien podrías mantener ese hábito.

—Eso es injusto —me quejé—, no te conocía. Tú no querías ser conocido. Y te diré que eres igual. Tú eres el que me ignora. Ni siquiera sabes mi nombre.

Esa última frase debió haberlo cogido por sorpresa, porque, por primera vez, su expresión cambió y me miró a los ojos. Con la guardia baja parecía más joven: grandes ojos color verde, cabello cobrizo ondeado, una expresión vulnerable en su rostro.

—Isabella.

Entonces fue mi turno de estar sorprendida. Habría jurado que tenía razón sobre eso. El repentino cambio de energía me quitó las ganas de pelear.

—Solo juega conmigo a algo estúpido. Estoy aburrida.

Él no se movió.

—Soy insistente.

—Más bien, irritante. —Esbozó apenas una sonrisa, pero se levantó y nos acercamos a una de las amplias mesas de roble.

Me senté frente a él y abrí la baraja. Mezclé las cartas y las repartí, cinco para cada uno.

—¿A qué estamos jugando? —preguntó él.

—Póker. De cinco cartas. —Mi padre tenía noche de hombres en casa y algunas veces me dejaba participar si alguno de los jugadores faltaba. Incluso me pasaba algunas cartas y me ayudaba a ganar algunas rondas. Estaba segura de que todos lo sabían, pero nos hacía reír.

—De acuerdo. —Edward cogió sus cartas, su aire de confianza desvanecido.

Tal vez estaba molesto por su mano. Yo también levanté la mía. Tenía un par de treses, un as de picas, un rey de corazones y dos de trébol.

Básicamente nada. ¿Tendría que quedarme un par bajo o esperar otro rey o as cambiando tres cartas?

—¿Quieres cambiar alguna? —pregunté.

—Yo… —Volvió a analizar su mano—. ¿Tengo que conseguir el mismo palo o hacer pares?

Pude sentir que mi boca se abría antes de poder detenerla. ¿No sabía jugar póker? ¿No era él quien había pasado cuatro meses detenido en un centro de menores? No es que supiera lo que ocurría allí, pero imaginaba que el póker era algo común.

—¿No sabes jugar?

—No.

—De acuerdo.

—No es tan sorprendente.

—Lo es un poco —dije riendo—. Eh… —Nunca antes había tenido que explicarlo—. Hay muchas versiones del póker, pero esta se llama póker de cinco cartas. Cada uno recibe cinco cartas.

—De ahí el nombre.

—Correcto. —Sonreí—. Y después puedes cambiar hasta tres de esas cartas por otras tres de la baraja.

—¿Tengo que cambiar?

—No. Cada mano tiene un valor diferente. A la mejor se llama escalera real. Es cuando tienes un diez, una sota, una reina y un rey del mismo palo. Puedes tener una escalera de color… —Me detuve, porque noté que explicarlo llevaría mucho tiempo. Además, él estaba mirándome inexpresivo.

Lo había perdido.

»Quizá solo deberíamos jugar y te lo explico sobre la marcha. De hecho, mostremos nuestras cartas en las primeras rondas y te diré lo que haría si tuviera esa mano.

»Entonces, veamos. —Puse mis cartas hacia arriba sobre la mesa—. Tengo un par de treses y realmente no mucho más. Aunque… el as es una carta alta, así que si ambos terminamos con la misma mano, yo podría ganar con el as. Pero si tú tienes algún par más alto, podrías ganarle a mis treses. Así que, estaba pensando en conservar las figuras y cambiar mis treses y mi dos. ¿Lo que digo tiene algo de sentido?

—Sí. —Él dejó sus cartas hacia arriba. Tenía dos sietes, dos jotas y un cinco.

—Maldito. Ya me estás ganando.

—¿Así que esta es una buena mano?

—Bueno, algo así. Es decir, es la tercera más baja. Hay siete manos que pueden ganarle, pero eso asumiendo que yo tenga una de esas siete. Una full house sería mejor. Así que, definitivamente cambia tu cinco y espera que llegue una jota o un siete. Pero en este punto, de cualquier forma es probable que le ganes a mi mano.

Él me pasó su cinco y yo le arrojé una carta, cara arriba, sobre las que tenía frente a él. Era un siete.

—Suertudo HDP —bufé.

—¿Acabas de llamarme HDP?

—Lo siento. Es lo que mi padre siempre dice a sus amigos cuando juegan. Olvidé su significado hasta que lo he dicho.

—Entiendo que acabo de mejorar mi mano —comentó al mirar sus cartas.

—Claro que sí. —Dejé mis dos y mi tres boca abajo junto a la baraja y cogí tres cartas más. Obtuve un par para mi rey, pero las otras dos fueron un ocho y una jota—. Así que, un par de reyes. Básicamente, la peor mano. Tú ganas.

—¿Qué gano?

—Bueno, si hubiéramos apostado algo, harías ganado la apuesta. Pero ya que no lo hicimos, tienes el honor de ganar tu primera ronda de póker.

Él no respondió.

—Entonces, ¿quieres jugar apostando algo? —pregunté y miré sus ojos.

—Ya sabemos que no tienes nada —dijo.

—Podemos jugar por secretos. Preguntas.

Tenía la sensación de que esa era la única manera en la que llegaría a conocer a Edward, porque ciertamente no tenía voluntad de compartir ninguna historia sobre sí mismo. Y, a pesar de que mi juicio decía lo contrario, sentía curiosidad sobre la razón por la cual él era como era; ese oscuro y antisocial solitario.


	9. 9

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, y la historia a Kasie West .**

¿Has estado haciendo trampa? —pregunté después de una hora de juego. Hacía tiempo que habíamos dejado de mostrar nuestras manos. Él comprendió el juego de inmediato. No sabía bien qué manos eran mejores que otras, así que lo suponía, pero eso no importaba: aun así me ganaba en casi todas las rondas. Me alegré de que hubiera rechazado mi oferta de jugar con secretos—. Ya sabías cómo jugar, ¿no es así?

—Nop.

—¿Estás escondiendo cartas en tu manga o algo? —Sin pensarlo, cogí su mano, giré su palma hacia arriba y pasé mis dedos por su muñeca. Podía ver su tatuaje claramente. Tres números: 14, 7, 14. Mis dedos recorrieron los números sin mi permiso… y sin el suyo.

—Yo no hago trampa —afirmó mirándome a los ojos.

—Era una broma. —Alejé mi mano.

—Quizá tienes que mezclarlas mejor. —Recogió sus cartas y me las devolvió.

Comencé a protestar, pero noté que estaba bromeando cuando se dibujó una sonrisa en sus labios. Una sensación de hormigueo subió por mis brazos.

Los froté; hacía más frío del que pensaba.

—Soy una gran mezcladora. Es solo que tú tienes suerte. Mucha, mucha suerte.

—Me has pillado. Soy el tipo más afortunado de la Tierra.

Su voz no sonó sarcástica, pero sabía que estaba siendo sarcástico. Y tenía razón. No tenía suerte fuera del juego de cartas. Además de eso, a pesar de que estaba ganándome con facilidad, el juego había hecho poco por su humor. Si algo había hecho, había sido volverlo más reservado.

—¿Qué representa? —Señalé el tatuaje con mi cabeza.

—Tengo otra sudadera.

Necesité un momento para comprender que no estaba respondiendo a mi pregunta con esa afirmación. Pero cuando noté que aún estaba frotando mis brazos en lugar de presionarlo para responder, asentí rápido, repetidas veces.

—Sí, tengo frío. Hace frío aquí, ¿verdad? ¿Crees que haya manera de arreglar ese termostato bloqueado?

—No lo sé. —Se levantó y caminó hacia su mochila, de la que sacó una sudadera gris para mí.

Si antes pensé que su saco de dormir tenía su aroma masculino impregnado, su sudadera bien podría haber estado sobre su cuerpo. Olía increíble. Me la puse y llevé el cuello a mi nariz antes de poder pensarlo mejor.

—Ha estado en mi mochila durante un tiempo —dijo como si pensara que me molestaba el olor, en lugar estar intentando contener un suspiro.

—No, está bien. Gracias.

Él volvió a sentarse mientras yo repartía otra mano. Desde el momento en que evitó mi pregunta, lo único que podía mirar era su tatuaje. Me preguntaba cuál era su significado, por qué no me lo contaba. Había tantas cosas que me preguntaba de él.

Levanté mi mano. Era amable por primera vez.

—¿Ya estás listo para jugar con preguntas? —arriesgué.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Si yo gano, puedo hacerte una pregunta que tendrás que responder honestamente. —Junté mis cartas para mirarlo—. Si tú ganas, tú puedes hacerme una.

—Te das cuenta de que he ganado las últimas nueve rondas.

—¿Nueve? ¿De verdad? ¿Has estado contando?

—Sí.

—Entonces no tienes nada que temer —reí.

Él levantó sus cartas y miró cada una.

—¿Entonces? ¿Eso es un sí?

—¿Por qué no?

Volví a desplegar mis cartas y traté de mantener mi rostro calmado, inexpresivo.

—¿Quieres cambiar alguna carta?

—Una.

Le deslicé una carta, después también cambié una. No pude evitar sonreír cuando me dio una full house. Él exhibió una escalera real y mi sonrisa se desvaneció.

—Así que, mi pregunta es: ¿Dónde crees que están tus amigos? Honestamente —preguntó antes de que le mostrara mis cartas siquiera.

La pregunta fue como un jarro de agua fría.

—¿Cómo sabes que has ganado?

Él apoyó los brazos sobre la mesa y señaló mis cartas.

Yo las dejé sobre la mesa. Su suposición era correcta. Él miró mis cartas, después de nuevo a mí, esperando.

—Te dije dónde creía que estaban: buscándome.

—¿Así que toda la parte de la honestidad de la apuesta era solo teatro?

—Bueno. La verdad… creo que pensaron que me fui a casa porque estaba cansada, molesta o algo.

—¿Y cómo habrías llegado a casa?

—Probablemente pensaron que llamé a mi madre o a mi padre.

—¿Por qué pensarían eso?

—Porque lo he hecho antes.

—¿Sueles abandonar a tus amigos sin decirle nada a nadie? —inclinó su cabeza.

—Tengo ansiedad. Entro en pánico. —Nunca antes le había dicho eso en voz alta a nadie más que a mis padres y a mi hermano. Mis amigos probablemente pensaran que tenía problemas de sueño, porque lo usaba como excusa para irme.

—¿Por qué?

—Por todo. Por nada. Generalmente puedo superarlo. Pero aprendí a darme cuenta cuando no puedo hacerlo y ese es el momento en que abandono la situación. —Mezclé las cartas y pensé en ponerle fin al juego, pero él ya me había hecho la peor pregunta posible; todo lo que siguiera sería sencillo. Y aún me estaba muriendo por descubrir algunas cosas sobre él.

Como él no dijo nada, agregué:

—Tomo medicación. No es gran cosa. —Mi medicación, que estaba en mi mochila, en el maletero del coche de Mike. No tomarla durante tres días no sería el fin del mundo, pero aun así, era algo más de lo que preocuparme.

Lo miré a los ojos, retándolo a hacerme exponer algo más. No lo hizo. Repartí otra mano. Él ganó de nuevo. Suspiré y esperé mientras se apoyaba en su silla y me miraba, como si la pregunta perfecta fuera a presentarse sola.

Nunca antes me había mirado durante tanto tiempo y no pude mantenerle la mirada. Comencé a trazar las vetas de la madera de la mesa. Era algo triste que para él fuera tan difícil pensar una pregunta para mí, cuando había un millón de cosas que yo quería saber de él.

—¿Por qué siempre estás escondiéndote detrás de tu cámara?

—¿Qué? —Mis ojos se dispararon hacia los suyos. Ni siquiera estaba segura de cómo responder a esa pregunta, porque era más como una falsa afirmación que una pregunta—. No lo hago, me gusta la fotografía. Fin de la historia.

Él asintió, después se echó hacia atrás, como esperando a que repartiera otra mano.

—Es así. Me gusta todo de ella. Me gusta capturar un momento por siempre en el tiempo. Me gusta ver las cosas desde otra perspectiva. Me gusta coger una parte de un todo, decidir qué sección será. Me gusta lo predecible de la cámara, que haga exactamente lo que quiero que haga. Me gusta capturar emociones, historias y momentos. —Él levantó un poco las cejas, como si la respuesta lo sorprendiera, pero como siguió sin decir nada, agregué—: No estoy escondiéndome de nada.

—Es bueno saber lo que te gusta —afirmó él.

—Lo es. —¿Cómo hacía eso? ¿Cómo me hacía decir tanto con tan poco esfuerzo? Respiré profundamente, calmé mi mente y repartí otra mano.

Mi mano era buena. Solo tenía que cambiar una carta. Cuando levanté la nueva, formó una full house. Mantuve mi rostro lo más tranquilo posible.

Él cambió tres y mi pie vibró nerviosamente mientras esperaba a que analizara su mano. Colocó dos pares boca arriba sobre la mesa.

—¡Ah! —exclamé al mostrar mis cartas—. Al fin.

Él cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y se reclinó en la silla.

Había tantas preguntas que era difícil resumirlas en una. Mis ojos bajaron a su muñeca. La verdad es que quería saber lo que significaba ese tatuaje, pero ya no me había respondido una vez, por lo que tenía una fuerte sensación de que tampoco lo haría en esa ocasión, a pesar del hecho de que acababa de ganarle.

—¿Por qué estuviste en el centro de menores el año pasado? —Quizá respondiera esta.

—Pensé que todos conocíais esa historia.

—Sé los rumores, pero quiero la verdad.

—No deberías haber gastado tu pregunta. Los rumores son ciertos.

—¿Golpeaste a alguien?

—Sí.

—¿A quién? ¿Por qué? —insistí.

—Padre de acogida número tres. Porque lo merecía.

—¿Qué hizo?

—Era un cabrón.

—¿Por qué?

—Le gustaba golpear a su mujer. Quería que supiera cómo se sentía. Cuando la policía llegó, ella defendió a su marido y me entregó. Presentaron cargos.

—Eso apesta.

Él se encogió de hombros y me arrojó sus cartas. Después se levantó abruptamente.

—Tengo hambre. —Y con eso abandonó la mesa y se dirigió hacia las puertas.

Supongo que fui afortunada de que me respondiera a una pregunta. Debí haber sabido que la apuesta terminaría el juego.


	10. 10

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, y la historia a Kasie West .**

Edward estaba frente al televisor comiendo el resto de su barrita dulce cuando llegué. El saco de dormir seguía en el lugar donde yo lo había dejado en el sofá. Me senté en un extremo y lo deslicé sobre mis piernas.

—¿Quieres compartirlo? —pregunté con una esquina en alto.

—Estoy bien.

Mi barrita seguía sobre la mesa de café y, a pesar de que mi estómago no estaba protestando demasiado, la cogí y comencé a comer. Era estúpido comer como distracción. No podía darme ese lujo, pero lo hice de todas formas.

—Puedo contar con los dedos de una mano las Payday que he comido en mi vida, pero en este momento son lo mejor que he probado.

—Sí.

—¿Comes muchas Payday?

—No.

—¿Cuál es tu barrita dulce preferida?

—¿Crees que porque hemos jugado a un juego de cartas ahora somos amigos?

Ese comentario me dejó sin aliento, mientras una descarga de ira recorría mi cuerpo.

—Nop. Solo intento pasar el rato.

Probablemente él hubiera deseado que me fuera pero como estaba siendo un idiota, me quedaría. Descansé la cabeza sobre el reposabrazos y fijé mi atención en el televisor. Estaban transmitiendo algún partido de baloncesto.

No lo habría etiquetado como un fanático del baloncesto. En realidad no lo había etiquetado como nada más que un joven problemático antes de ese fin de semana. Y no hacía más que corroborar mi idea. Puse el saco de dormir alrededor de mis hombros.

Si Angela hubiera estado ahí, habríamos estado acurrucándonos, hablando de los chicos que nos gustan. El sábado anterior habíamos estado sentadas en su sofá, con una película de fondo mientras hablábamos.

«¿Cuándo le dirás a Mike que te gusta?», preguntó ella. Era la única de nuestros amigos a la que le había hablado de mis sentimientos. No era porque no confiaba en las otras chicas; solo que pasaba más tiempo con Angela fuera del instituto, así que hablábamos más.

«No lo sé. Me cuesta mucho abrirme con él. Cada vez que empiezo a hacerlo, me pongo nerviosa».

«No tienes por qué ponerte nerviosa. Le gustas».

«Parece gustarle todo el mundo».

«Pero tú le gustas más. Todos lo hemos visto».

«Entonces, ¿por qué no me invitó a salir?».

«Creo que los chicos pueden ser tan inseguros como las chicas», dijo, y me apretó la mano. «Estás enviándole señales confusas».

«¿Yo?».

«Sí, coqueteas y luego, cuando él responde al coqueteo, retrocedes».

«Es verdad. Comienzo a pensar demasiado. Pienso todo demasiado».

«Bueno, no lo hagas. Vosotros dos hacéis buena pareja. Y si no se lo dices a él y a todos pronto, Jessica se lo llevará».

«¿Qué? ¿A Jess le gusta?».

«No lo sé, pero a veces pienso que sí. Ve a por lo que es tuyo —dijo y después rio y rio».

Yo me reí con ella.

Regresé a la realidad con una sonrisa en mi cara. Extrañaba a Angela. Parecía tonta, porque la había visto el día anterior, pero se suponía que pasaría todo el fin de semana con ella. Había estado esperando ese momento.

Observé el envoltorio vacío en mi mano. Me había comido el resto de mi barrita. El envoltorio vacío de Edward también estaba sobre la mesa de café.

Calculé mentalmente el resto de nuestra comida otra vez. No se había multiplicado. Pero estaríamos bien. Las personas sobrevivían en la naturaleza durante más tiempo y con menos. ¿Por qué ese pensamiento hacía que se me acelerara el corazón? ¿Por qué mi respiración tenía un ritmo más rápido? No, no perdería la cabeza por eso.

Algunas veces la ansiedad me daba un golpe a traición así, cuando no lo esperaba. Cuando no parecía lógico. Cuando pensaba que había hecho un buen trabajo para convencerme de salir de la trampa. Es como si mi corazón no escuchara. Sabía que toda la situación era abrumadora y que mi cuerpo había decidido ponerse a tono, pero no quería hacer eso allí, frente a él. Ya estaba juzgándome lo suficiente.

Me levanté, esforzándome por ocultar mi respiración irregular, y salí de la habitación. Ese sitio me hacía sentir atrapada. Necesitaba algo de aire fresco.

Tenía que haber una ventana que pudiera abrir en el edificio. Mi mente se aceleró al recordar que ya había tratado de abrir todas las ventanas la noche anterior. Fui hacia las escaleras, subí piso por piso en busca de alguna que no hubiera intentado abrir. Llegué sin aliento al último piso; el cuarto. Era un almacén de cosas. Una habitación con cajas y cajas de cosas; viejas decoraciones, rollos de tela, manteles. Demasiadas cosas. Un laberinto de cosas que me atrapaban.

Sentía mi corazón como si fuera a salir disparado de mi pecho. Me apoyé contra la pared más cercana. Para para para para para. Detente. Mis ojos estaban llorosos; mis oídos parecían taponados mientras los latidos de mi corazón retumbaban en ellos. Estaba a punto de perder la cabeza y eso nunca ayudaba.

«Está bien perder la cabeza», me dije, pero no me creí a mí misma.

Vi una puerta en el camino; una blanca sin nada particular, con una barra metálica cruzando el centro. Una que no había visto antes.

Me tropecé con mis propios pies al correr hacia ella para abrirla. La puerta llevaba a una escalera de caracol metálica. Cada uno de los escalones crujía y toda la escalera temblequeaba bajo mi peso, parecía tener algunos tornillos flojos. Me agarré con fuerza de la sucia barandilla hasta que llegué a la cima.

Otra puerta me esperaba allí, un escalofriante búho de madera la mantenía vigilada en el extremo de la barandilla. Abrí la puerta de un empujón y casi caigo al techo, pero me sostuve a tiempo. El techo era empinado y no habría sido seguro incluso sin la capa de nieve que lo cubría, pero una ráfaga de aire frío golpeó mi rostro y secó de inmediato el sudor que lo cubría. Tomé una bocanada tras otra de aire helado que refrescó también mi interior.

Mi corazón se desaceleró; mi respiración se estabilizó. Pero mis piernas seguían temblorosas, así que me senté en el suelo en lo alto de esas angostas escaleras y observé el techo cubierto de un manto de nieve. ¿Era irracional pensar que podía sentarme ahí arriba durante el resto del fin de semana? El cielo se estaba oscureciendo y pronto se verían las estrellas.

Me sequé los ojos con el dorso de las manos. Lagrimeaban a veces durante episodios como estos. Era molesto. No era algo que pasara con frecuencia.

Solo de vez en cuando, cuando cosas o eventos que no esperaba me superaban. Esta situación parecía estar desencadenando algo en mí. No era sorprendente, teniendo en cuenta lo fuera de lo común que habían sido las últimas veinticuatro horas. Regresaría a la normalidad en cuanto todo terminara, me repetía a mí misma. Solo tenía que superarlo.

Me apoyé atrás sobre las palmas de mis manos. «¿Por qué no puedo controlar mejor mi mente?», rugí hacia el techo. No, no hacia el techo. Me di cuenta de que estaba mirando el interior de una enorme campana, y una soga colgaba de ella. Estaba en el campanario. Por supuesto que era eso. Había visto el campanario muchas veces desde el exterior, pero no había pensado en él en absoluto desde el interior. Estaba sentada en un campanario debajo de una campana que nunca sonaba.

Me levanté de un salto, sujeté la soga y tiré. Alguien notaría el tañido de una campana que nunca sonaba. Tenían que hacerlo.


	11. 11

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, y la historia a Kasie West .**

O quizá nadie lo notaría. La había hecho sonar diez veces, después bajé las escaleras hasta la puerta principal, para esperar a que llegara alguien.

Pero una hora más tarde, la biblioteca no estaba inundada de ciudadanos observadores preocupados o de bomberos alertas. No, el camino de entrada solo tenía nieve perfectamente inalterada.

La habría hecho sonar veinte veces. O sin parar. Así alguien la escucharía.

Volví a levantarme despacio de la puerta de entrada, estaba a punto de subir las escaleras, cuando una idea me detuvo. Bomberos. Era una tonta. Era una biblioteca pública. Habría una alarma mucho mejor en ese lugar. ¿Por qué no lo había pensado antes?

Una palanca roja en una pared debía ser más fácil de encontrar.

Especialmente si tenemos en cuenta que debía ser fácil de encontrar en caso de emergencia. No ayudó que estuviera oscureciendo. Encontré la caja de cristal con el extintor detrás. La que decía «En caso de incendio, romper el cristal». Asumí que sonaría una alarma si rompía el cristal, pero me sentí mal al hacerlo si no había un incendio realmente. Tendría que haber una sencilla palanca en algún lugar. Algo del tipo de no romper cristales. Quizá estaba en el salón principal.

Edward estaba en su lugar habitual, con el libro en la mano, cuando entré. No se había movido. Después de verme dar una vuelta por la biblioteca, preguntó:

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Tengo un plan.

Uno que él probablemente odiaría, porque implicaba traer a las autoridades justo a nuestra puerta, pero no me había dicho por qué ese era un problema de todas formas, así que no me importaba. Fui hasta el mostrador de salida y busque un botón de emergencia debajo de él. ¿Todos los edificios los tenían o solo los bancos?

—¿Vas a compartirlo?

—Oh, ¿ahora quieres hablar?

Él no respondió y yo ya no quería jugar a su juego. Ese en el cual él hacía el mínimo esfuerzo y esperaba los mayores resultados. Yo tampoco tenía que hablar.

¡La cocina! Seguro que había una alarma de incendios en la cocina. Ese era el lugar en el que era más probable que comenzara un incendio. Me dirigí hacia allí. Escuché los pasos de Edward en las escaleras detrás de mí. Estaba pendiente de mí. Podía ver mi plan en tiempo real.

Tenía razón. Justo fuera de la cocina, en la pared, estaba mi faro rojo de esperanza. Solté un grito de alivio. Pero al acercarme a él, fui abruptamente tirada hacia atrás de la cadera.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó él.

—Salvándonos. —Me volví para encararlo—. Los bomberos vendrán, verán que hay alguien aquí y nos salvarán.

—Después de romper la puerta a hachazos. —Se interpuso entre la alarma y yo—. Sin mencionar que la alarma probablemente esté conectada a rociadores. ¿Tu familia va a pagar los daños?

Miré al techo. Seguro, había rociadores.

—¿Realmente no puedes aguantar dos días más aquí? ¿Es tan malo?

Pensé en el episodio que acababa de pasar, en el que sentí que estaban arrancándome el corazón del pecho. No quería vivir otro de esos.

—Sí. Lo es. Quiero volver a casa. Dudo que la alarma active los rociadores. Normalmente debe haber humo para eso. Hay una ventana junto a la puerta de entrada. Iré allí para decirles a los bomberos que no hay fuego, solo personas atrapadas. No romperán nada. Buscarán una llave o algo. —No estaba segura de que eso fuera verdad. Tal vez alguien intentaría entrar por detrás o por una ventana. Pero realmente necesitaba salir de aquí—. Muévete.

—Necesito poder salir sin ser detectado. No lo hagas. Por mí.

—¿Jugamos a un juego de cartas y crees que somos amigos?

—Soy un idiota. —Soltó una risa entrecortada—. Ambos sabemos eso, pero tú no lo eres. No traigas a los bomberos aquí.

—¿Por qué? ¿Cuál es el gran problema? ¿Qué estás escondiendo?

—No estoy escondiendo nada. Solo necesito no estar en sus radares.

—¿Y por qué esto te pondría en su radar?

—¿Un adolescente encerrado por accidente en una biblioteca con su mochila preparada?

—Puedes decir que ibas a casa de un amigo después de estudiar. Yo también tendría mi mochila aquí si no lo hubiera dejado en el coche de mi amigo.

—Me queda solo una oportunidad, ¿de acuerdo?

—¿Qué? ¿A qué te refieres?

—No quiero terminar en un hogar. Si me atrapan en un problema más, allí es adonde iré. No duraré ni un día allí. Tienen horarios y reglas. Necesito mi libertad.

—Entonces, ¿por qué estás aquí? Dime la verdad —Crucé mis brazos sobre el pecho y solté una bocanada de aire.

—¿Eso importa? —Pasó una mano por su cabello.

—Sí, puede ser la diferencia entre que haga sonar esa alarma mientras duermas o no.

—¿Estás chantajeándome por información?

—Llamémoslo compartir entre amigos.

Él negó con la cabeza y una sonrisa se apoderó de su rostro. Había algo muy satisfactorio en una sonrisa que debía ser ganada. Desapareció tan rápido como había aparecido.

—Mis cosas estaban en la puerta de mi casa. Me dirigía al cañón cuando comenzó a nevar. Eso es todo. ¿Dejarás la alarma en paz ahora?

—Espera… ¿qué? ¿Tus padres de acogida dejaron tu saco de dormir y tu mochila en la entrada? —¿Ese era el motivo por el que no tenía un cargador entre sus cosas? ¿Porque no había hecho su propia mochila?—. ¿Por qué hicieron eso?

—No lo sé. Probablemente tengan una reunión de Tupperware exclusiva para miembros esta noche. No hago preguntas. No me importa.

—Al menos te metieron un cepillo de dientes. —Estaba intentando encontrar algo positivo, cuando era obvio que no había nada bueno.

—Siempre tengo mi propia mochila preparada, lista para salir. Me gusta dormir en el cañón algunas veces. Es increíble estar allí arriba. Pero no me gusta dormir en la nieve.

—Así que viniste aquí.

—Sí. Misterio resuelto. Lo ves, no es tan sórdido como probablemente imaginabas.

No, en realidad era peor de lo que imaginaba. ¿Quién hace eso? ¿Quién dejaba a un adolescente en la calle para que se valga por sí mismo, para poder…? ¿Qué estarían haciendo para que no quisieran que él estuviese allí?

—¿Todo el instituto sabrá esto el martes o solo la mitad?

—No. Es decir, claro que no. No se lo diré a nadie. —Pero tal vez debía contárselo a alguien. A mis padres o algo. Él no debería tener que vivir así.

Mis pensamientos debían estar escritos por todo mi rostro, porque él me preguntó:

—Bella. ¿Parezco falto de cuidado?

Lo miré de arriba abajo. Él estaba bien. No parecía muerto de hambre.

Tenía un cuerpo delgado, pero fuerte. Su piel era homogénea, sin círculos oscuros debajo de los ojos ni nada. Su cabello era grueso. Estaba muy bien, de hecho. Realmente bien. Mis mejillas se acaloraron y abandoné mi análisis de inmediato.

—No. Estás… Es solo…

—Entonces, sigamos adelante. Estoy bien. —Señaló la alarma de incendios—. No la toques.

Su historia y el hecho de que realmente no estaba segura de que la biblioteca no acabaría inundada por los rociadores si hacía sonar la alarma, tomaron la decisión por mí. Podría quedarme allí. No era para tanto. Él tenía mucho más que perder que yo. Levanté las manos.

—De acuerdo.

—Dos días. Puedes aguantar dos días. Tengo algunas barritas de proteínas en mi mochila. Puedes quedártelas.

—¿Normalmente llevas tan poca comida para acampar? —No comería todas esas barritas sola. Me sentiría terrible.

—Normalmente no estoy encerrado dentro de un edificio. La verdad es que no había planeado lo de la biblioteca. Fue una decisión de última hora.

—¿Hace más calor aquí dentro que en la nieve? —pregunté mientras frotaba mis brazos.

Él sonrió.

—Al menos podríamos intentar subir la calefacción.

Estábamos hombro con hombro frente al termostato. Edward usó su cuchillo para forzar la pequeña cerradura. Y estaba presionando el botón de encendido, pero solo se encendía una luz y volvía a apagarse.

—Tal vez está programado para ciertas horas —arriesgó.

—Déjame intentarlo.

—¿Puedes presionar un botón distinto que yo?

—Tal vez. —Lo empujé con mi hombro. Presioné el botón hacia arriba repetidas veces, con esperanza de subir la calefacción, pero ni siquiera notó que yo estaba intentándolo. Abrí el panel. Detrás tenía instrucciones de cómo programarlo, pero incluso seguirlas no sirvió para nada.

—Puedes usar esta sudadera también si quieres —tiró de la que tenía puesta.

—No, estoy bien. Estoy bien por ahora. Solo es que creo que después hará más frío.

—Probablemente no esté apagada, solo baja. No querrán que se congelen las tuberías.

Él tenía razón, quizá eso era todo lo que se enfriaría.

—Odio tener frío. —Me encaré a él—. Odio especialmente tener las orejas frías. Tócalas.

—¿Tocar tus orejas?

—Sí.

—¿Por qué?

Cuando fue obvio que no lo haría por sí mismo, cogí sus muñecas y llevé sus manos a mis orejas. Estábamos uno frente al otro. Él era quince centímetros más alto que yo, así que levanté la vista para mirarlo a los ojos.

Sus manos estaban calientes, así que tuve la certeza de que mis orejas estaban tan frías como lo imaginaba.

—Lo ves. Frías.

Él no dijo ni una palabra, solo se quedó mirándome.

Me sentí tonta, así que di un paso atrás.

—Calcetines. Tal vez puedas prestarme un par de calcetines.

—¿Para tus orejas?

—Para mis pies. —Sonreí.

Él se aclaró la garganta y bajó la vista a mis pies, a mis calcetines apenas existentes.

—Sí. —Con un movimiento que me cogió por sorpresa, él me rodeó, me puso la capucha de la sudadera en la cabeza y ajustó las cuerdas, de modo que solo podía ver a través de una pequeña abertura—. Esto también debería ayudar. —Había un brillo provocador en sus ojos, uno que nunca antes había visto.

Reí, le di un empujoncito y me liberé de la capucha.

Una simple lámpara en el techo se encendió. No me había dado cuenta de la oscuridad que había. Ya habíamos pasado el día entero en la biblioteca.

Dos más y esto acabaría.


	12. 12

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, y la historia a Kasie West .**

Por mucho que deseaba dormir en el sofá de la sala de descanso, hacía demasiado frío allí. Así que, allí estábamos otra vez, en el nivel principal de la biblioteca, rodeados de libros. Edward me había prestado un par de calcetines, también su saco de dormir y yo estaba en el suelo, subiendo esos calcetines todo lo que daban de sí..

—¿Qué has hecho con mi dentífrico? —preguntó desde el otro lado de la mesa. Desde que no hice sonar la alarma de incendios una hora atrás, la expresión de Edward parecía estar menos en guardia. Como si quizá confiara en mí un poco más. Era un buen cambio. Parecía como si tuviéramos alguna clase de pacto, como si ya estuviéramos en el mismo equipo, como si estuviéramos en esto juntos.

—Ah, está en el baño de chicas. La iré a buscar. —Comencé a levantarme, cuando él me detuvo.

—Está bien. Yo iré a buscarla.

—No puedes entrar al baño de chicas.

—¿Por qué no? —Sonaba divertido.

—Porque… porque… eh, supongo que puedes. Podemos hacer lo que queramos. ¡Tenemos nuestras propias reglas aquí! —Mi voz hizo eco en la habitación. Comencé a reír, no sabía si por cansancio o por aburrimiento, y no pude detenerme.

—¿Debería preocuparme?

—Nop —respondí entre risas—. Ve a lavarte los dientes en el baño de chicas. No te fijes en mí.

La última vez que había tenido un ataque de risa incontrolable, fue unas semanas antes, cuando mi hermano y yo nos comimos un tazón entero de masa de galletas, mientras mi madre estaba al teléfono. Ella regresó para ayudarnos a terminar de hornearlas y toda la masa había desaparecido. «Vais a poneros malos. Había huevo crudo ahí». Yo miré a mi hermano y probablemente fue la terrible cantidad de azúcar que acabábamos de ingerir, pero ambos comenzamos a reír. Mi madre seguía molesta mientras nosotros nos reíamos más y más. Al final se rindió y se unió a nosotros.

—Sigues riéndote —dijo Edward cuando regresó unos minutos después—. No ha sido tan gracioso.

—Lo sé. —Yo había quitado los almohadones de varias sillas y los había colocado debajo del saco de dormir. Me metí dentro y lo cerré bien hasta la barbilla—. Pero cuando empiezo, no puedo parar.

—¿Haces esto con mucha frecuencia?

—Solo cuando estoy cansada… o hiperactiva… o feliz. Ah, y a veces cuando estoy nerviosa.

—Así que la respuesta es sí. —Soltó una risita.

—Eso creo. —La risa volvió a empezar.

Él se estiró al otro lado de la mesa, hizo una bola con una camiseta y la puso debajo de su cabeza.

—Pero ¿alguna vez se detiene?

En la mayoría de los casos, en ese momento, la persona que estaba de testigo de mi ataque de risa ya se me había unido. Pero Edward no estaba contagiándose, lo que me hizo reír aún más.

—Estamos atrapados en una biblioteca.

—Buenas noches. —Se estiró hasta la mesa entre nosotros y apagó la luz.

—No eres divertido. —Mi risa fue bajando su intensidad en los minutos siguientes hasta que al fin se detuvo.

Intenté dormir, pero en cambio seguí acostada, mirando el techo. Quizá fuera el recuerdo de mi madre, o la oscuridad que ahora nos rodeaba, pero la preocupación se abrió camino en mi mente, se arrastró con libertad dentro de ella y desvaneció la ligereza anterior. Preocupación porque mis padres intentaran ponerse en contacto conmigo. Preocupación de que mis amigos pensaran que los había dejado. Preocupación de que a Jessica realmente le gustara Mike y de que acabase con él al decírselo en la hoguera. Mi mente no se acallaba. Intenté distraerme pensando en algo que pudiera hablar con Edward.

—¿En qué consistiría tu gobierno? —le pregunté.

—¿Qué? —respondió Edward desde la oscuridad.

—Además de poder cepillar tus dientes en el baño de chicas. ¿Cuáles serían tus reglas en nuestro mundo falso?

—Regla número uno. No hablar después de que se apaguen las luces.

—Yo vetaría esa regla de inmediato —reí.

Él soltó un fuerte bufido que pudo haber sido una risa, pero también un suspiro.

—Porque somos cogobernantes en el mundo de la biblioteca. —Giré de lado y me levanté sobre un codo, a pesar de que no podía verlo. Su cuerpo era una forma negra a cinco metros de distancia y traté de concentrarme en eso—. Mi primera regla serían los juegos. Tendríamos juegos.

—¿Juegos mentales?

—Tú eres bueno en eso —reí una sola vez—, pero no. Juegos reales.

—¿Como el póker?

—Sí, como el póker.

—Te gustan los juegos —afirmó.

—Sí. —Especialmente los juegos con muchos pasos e instrucciones, en los que puedo concentrarme en eso y no dejar que mi cabeza me gane. El solo hecho de estar hablando de reglas estaba relajándome. Las estructuras a veces me hacían sentir a salvo—. ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Qué te gusta?

Pensé que él no respondería, algo que no me sorprendería, pero lo hizo.

—Caminar. La naturaleza.

—¿Y leer?

—Sí.

—Así que, ¿explorar lugares nuevos? —dije.

—Sí… eso creo.

—Esa puede ser la regla número dos. Debes leer en la biblioteca. Es decir, la regla no tiene ningún sentido, pero la conservaremos. —Él probablemente no podía ver mi sonrisa, pero incluso yo podía notarla en mi voz.

—No debería haber reglas en nuestro mundo —comentó él.

—Tienes razón. Esa será la regla número tres.

Esta vez sí se rio. Una risa cálida y profunda que hizo que se doblara mi sonrisa. Era la primera vez que la escuchaba y deseé que no fuera la última.

Volví a acostarme.

—Buenas noches, Edward.

—Buenas noches.

Cuando desperté, Edward ya no estaba en el mismo lugar. Me estiré. Teniendo en cuenta que había dormido en el suelo, he dormido bastante bien. He estado abrigada y cómoda. Una vez despierta, sentí un ligero dolor en mi estómago por el hambre y tenía que orinar, pero no quería salir del saco de dormir.

Permanecí donde estaba el mayor tiempo que pude, hasta que no logré aguantarme más.

Después de un paseo por el baño, cogí un vaso de agua, con la esperanza de que eso engañara a mi estómago para que pensara que no tenía hambre.

Funcionó un poco. Después regresé al mostrador de salida, en donde recordé haber visto algo el día anterior, durante mi búsqueda de la alarma.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó Edward al entrar a la habitación y encontrarme detrás del escritorio, revolviendo una canasta de mimbre.

—Es la canasta de Mamá Oca.

—¿Y?

—La lleva a la hora de lectura cada semana. Lleva esos pequeños juguetitos que reparte a los niños. —Revolví algunos juguetes más—. ¿Por qué la llaman Mamá Oca de todas formas?

—Mamá Oca es una falsa autora de canciones de cuna.

—¿Autora falsa?

—Ya sabes, como Lemony Snicket.

—¿Quién es Lemony Snicket? ¿Y qué es un autor falso?

—Es una persona imaginaria a la que se le atribuye la autoría de un libro. Hace que la historia parezca más mágica.

—Ah.

—¿Y por qué estás tan interesada en los juguetes de Mamá Oca?

Mi mano se cerró sobre lo que estaba buscando.

—¡Ajá! —lo levanté en el aire y después lo arrojé sobre la pila de las otras cosas que había encontrado.

—¿Qué es eso?

—Una mano pegajosa.

—Vale. —Me arrojó una barra de proteínas—. Me voy a leer ahora.

—No, no lo harás. Estoy loca del aburrimiento

—Tal vez deberías cantar.

Mis ojos se fijaron en los de él. ¿Acaso me había escuchado cantando a todo pulmón el primer día? Claro que lo hizo.

—Sabes muy bien que no sé cantar.

Él rio y mis mejillas se sonrojaron.

—Estoy implementando la regla número uno —dije y cambié el tema. Abrí el envoltorio de la barrita de proteínas y le di un bocado—. ¿Ya has comido una de estas?

—Te dije que eran tuyas.

—No puedo comerme toda la comida. Tendré jaqueca por la culpa. —Corté un trozo y le di el resto a él.

—¿Jaqueca por la culpa?

—Son cosas que pasan.

—Deben ser cosas que no les pasan a las buenas personas —dijo y se metió la barrita de proteínas en la boca.

—Muy gracioso.

—¿Regla número uno? —preguntó, con la atención puesta de nuevo en mi pila de juguetes.

—Jugamos, comemos y después competimos. —Me reí—. Eso ha rimado totalmente.

Él puso los ojos en blanco, pero había una expresión divertida en ellos. Sí, no presionar la alarma fue lo mejor que pude haber hecho. Estábamos definitivamente en el mismo equipo desde entonces.


	13. 13

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, y la historia a Kasie West .**

Estábamos en la parte superior de escaleras opuestas. Él tenía un Slinky verde dentro de su envoltorio y yo uno rojo.

—El que llegue hasta abajo primero, gana. Solo puedes tocarlo si se queda atascado —le grité al otro lado y mi voz hizo eco en el amplio espacio.

—Podría estar leyendo ahora.

—Y yo podría estar comiendo una comida casera ahora, pero los dos estamos haciendo sacrificios por el bienestar general.

—¿Vas a ser tan buena en esto como en el póker? —Él sonrió y abrió el envoltorio con sus dientes.

—¡Oye! Búrlate mejor después si ganas.

Ambos colocamos a nuestros Slinky en el primer escalón. Yo conté hasta tres y lo dejé ir. El suyo bajó tres escalones antes de caer entre los barrotes de la barandilla hasta el suelo de baldosas. Me reía mientras el mío seguía adelante.

—Sigues en el juego. Solo tienes que levantarlo y volver a colocarlo en el mismo escalón.

Él corrió por las escaleras más rápido de lo que esperaba y saltó sobre la barandilla. Levantó su Slinky y corrió de vuelta arriba. Nunca lo había visto tan animado como cuando regresó su Slinky al escalón y le dio un empujoncito para que siguiera adelante. Pero ya era demasiado tarde; yo había llevado el mío a la victoria antes de que el suyo pudiera bajar otros cinco escalones. Alcé ambas manos en el aire.

—¡La ganadora! ¿Quién se ríe ahora?

Él se cruzó de brazos y se apoyó contra la baranda, como si esperara que lanzara mi mejor tiro.

—¡He ganado porque soy la mejor! —dije débilmente.

—Veo que tienes mucha práctica.

—Gano siempre. Solo soy humilde al respecto.

Él soltó una corta risa y después levantó su Slinky del suelo.

—¿El mejor de tres?

—Claro. Como si tuviéramos todo el tiempo del mundo.

Tras mi quinta victoria consecutiva, él se detuvo en la cima de su escalera analizando su Slinky.

—Quizá el mío está defectuoso.

—¿Esa es tu excusa?

—Si tuviera una moneda y un chicle … —Le dio la vuelta y tiró de la punta.

—¿Qué? —entorné los ojos.

—Si una de las puntas tuviera peso, iría más rápido.

—¿Y para qué sería el chicle?

—Tendría que pegar la moneda con algo.

—¿Y un chicle ha sido tu primera opción? ¿Ni cinta adhesiva ni pegamento?

—Intentaba pensar en dos cosas que realmente podríamos encontrar en este lugar.

—Pasemos al próximo juego antes de que comiences a buscar debajo de las mesas.

—¿Próximo juego?

—Sígueme.

Lo guie hasta el final del corredor, pasando por un busto de bronce del presidente de la universidad que solía albergar el edificio, después me di la vuelta. Los demás juguetes en sus envoltorios estaban en mi bolsillo y saqué los dos mini Frisbees que había encontrado. Cada uno tenía un lanzador de plástico.

—Así que, colocas el Frisbee en el lanzador y presionas el extremo. El que vaya más rápido gana.

—¿Hay algún secreto para que vaya más rápido?

—No lo sé. Tú pareces ser el que conoce todos los secretos. —Cuando me di cuenta de cómo había sonado, agregué—: Es decir, las monedas, el chicle; tal vez tengas una modificación también para esto.

—No tengo —respondió.

—Bueno, yo no he usado uno de estos desde que era pequeña, así que no tengo idea. ¿Quieres algunos tiros de prueba? —Pensé que diría que no, pero al abrir su paquete y mirar el disco azul que contenía, asintió con la cabeza.

Reprimí una risita. Se lo estaba tomando más en serio de lo que había pensado.

—¿Qué?

—Nada.

—No, pasa algo. ¿Qué?

—Eres competitivo.

—Yo no soy el que hizo un mohín cada vez que perdió una mano de póker—dijo con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

—Yo no he hecho mohines.

—¿Y cómo lo llamas entonces?

—Lo llamo mostrar mis emociones. —Lancé mi disco—. Deberías intentarlo.

—¿Qué son las emociones? —También lanzó su disco a volar por el corredor. El suyo aterrizó a varios centímetros del mío. ¿Cómo había hecho eso?—. Así que, ¿yo he ganado?

—¡No! Ese era un tiro de práctica. Querías un tiro de práctica.

—¿Y quién es competitivo?

—No lo soy. —Golpeé su hombro—. Solo me gusta seguir las reglas preestablecidas.

—Como quieras llamarlo. —Rio y levantó nuestros discos.

Cuando levantó la mano para presionar el lanzador, le empujé el brazo y su disco salió volando hacia la pared. Me gruñó, pero sus ojos estaban sonriendo.

Levanté el mío y no había notado que él se había movido detrás de mí, hasta que me levantó de la cintura y me giró para que apuntara en la dirección equivocada.

—¡Tramposo! —Lo acusé mientras mi disco rebotaba contra la ventana detrás de nosotros.

—Pensé que las distracciones estaban en las reglas preestablecidas.

—De acuerdo, bien, sin interferencias esta vez. Los lanzamos juntos.

Mientras los teníamos en alto, seguí mirándolo, esperando a que me empujara para desequilibrarme o algo. No lo hizo, pero yo me sentía desequilibrada y lancé a mi Frisbee demasiado alto. Él lanzó el suyo perfectamente, con mano firme, inalterada. Ganó la ronda.

—¿Ya es momento de implementar la regla número dos? —preguntó Edward después de dominar por completo en varias rondas el juego del Frisbee.

—¿Regla número dos?

—Leer.

—Ah —reí.

—O la número tres también estaría bien.

—Veté la número tres. El último juego. —Lo llevé del brazo hasta el corredor acristalado. El cristal, en el punto central del corredor, tenía incluso más brillo por la luz reflejada en el escenario cubierto de nieve del exterior.

Le entregué una mano pegajosa.

—Necesitamos un juego de desempate.

—¿Cuál es el juego?

—La mano que dure más tiempo pegada al cristal es la que gana.

—¿Qué gana? —preguntó.

—¿Quieres jugar apostando algo? ¿A cambio de otra verdad?

Él pellizcó la mano entre sus dedos, como si estuviera probando su poder de adherencia. Después asintió.

—De acuerdo.

Conté hasta tres y alcé mi mano por encima de la barandilla. Mi mano roja se pegó un poco más arriba de la arcada de la ventana. A su mano verde le quedó una porción del brazo sin adherirse por completo. Solo teníamos que esperar.

—¿Durante cuánto tiempo se adhieren? —preguntó él.

—Una vez mi hermano lanzó una al techo y se quedó allí durante dos días.

—¿Dos días?

—Pero no es lo normal. ¿Nunca has jugado con estas cuando eras un niño?

—No. No lo hice.

Me senté, me apoyé contra la barandilla y estiré las piernas frente a mí.

—Bonitos calcetines.

Sonreí. Había estirado sus calcetines sobre mis pantalones y, a pesar de que sabía que estaba ridícula, me mantenían algo más caliente.

—Gracias. Todos deberían usarlos así.

Él se sentó a mi lado, nuestros hombros casi tocándose. Parecía irradiarse una energía eléctrica entre los dos. Probablemente éramos las únicas fuentes de calor que podían encontrarse en ese corredor, lo que hacía que esa energía pareciera una fuerza tangible.

—¿Qué edad tiene tu hermano? —me preguntó.

—Está en el segundo año de la universidad. Diecinueve. Eso me convierte en la pequeña, con todos los divertidos rasgos de personalidad.

—¿Qué rasgos son esos?

—Agradable, motivada, perceptiva.

—¿Dejas que los rasgos te definan?

—No. Hay muchas características de los hijos menores con las que no tengo nada que ver. ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Tienes hermanos? —Me he dado cuenta demasiado tarde de que era un tema sensible para él. Estaba en cuidado temporal. No sabía cómo funcionaba eso ni si había más de un niño.

—No. Supongo que eso me da todos los rasgos de hijo único.

—¿Qué rasgos son esos?

—Egoísta, reservado, apático. —Había una sonrisa en su rostro, así que supe que estaba bromeando, al menos en parte.

—Creo que quieres decir confiado, independiente, motivado.

—¿Lees muchos libros de psicología?

—Sí —con mi condición, sí, de hecho—, y mi amiga Angela es hija única. —Le gusta presumir sobre cómo eso le da ventajas en casi todos los aspectos de la vida. Excepto en humildad, siempre le remarco—. ¿Conoces a Angela?

—¿Es la rubia?

—No, esa es Jess. Angela es alta, de cabello negro.

—Tal vez si la viera. —Se encogió de hombros.

Él no conocía a Angela, pero ¿me conocía a mí? Siempre pensé que las personas conocían más a Angie.

Mis ojos pasaron de observar las manos pegajosas en la pared. La nieve estaba más alta de lo que la había visto en bastante tiempo.

—¿Crees que la señal de móvil pueda estar afectada por el clima?

—¿Por un poco de nieve? Lo dudo, ¿por qué?

—Es solo que… entiendo que mis amigos no estén preocupados si tal vez han pensado que me fui a casa. Pero no he llamado a mis padres en treinta y seis horas. Me sorprende que no estén rastreando la ciudad, buscándome. Ya habrían llamado a Angela a la cabaña a estas horas. Angela les habría dicho que yo no estaba allí y alguien habría descubierto que estoy aquí. No lo entiendo.

—¿En la cabaña? ¿En las montañas?

—Sí.

—Probablemente haya más nieve allí arriba.

—¿Así que quizá la recepción sea peor?

—Es posible. Si cayó una torre o algo.

—Si no pudieron comunicarse con nadie, habrán asumido que todos estamos atrapados por la nieve, ¿verdad? En realidad ya ha pasado antes; labparte de la nieve.

—Ahí lo tienes, misterio resuelto.

—Sí… supongo.

—¿Tienes otra teoría?

—No. —Él tenía razón. Estaban atrapados por la nieve. Mis padres asumieron que yo también lo estaba. Mike no abrió el maletero de su coche en todo el fin de semana, como para haber visto mi mochila. Era lo único que tenía sentido. Angela probablemente estuviera sentada en la cabaña con Jessica y Lauren, molesta porque las dejé plantadas. Todos nos reiríamos de eso cuando descubrieran la verdad. Que pasé el fin de semana en una enorme y escalofriante biblioteca. Realmente era una aventura nueva para mí.

—¿En qué otro lugar has pasado la noche? —le pregunté a Edward.

Él se quedó callado y, de pronto, noté cómo sonaba eso sin el contexto de mi proceso de pensamiento.

—Es decir, cuando no te quedas en casa y está nevando —me corregí.

—Esto no es un evento semanal ni nada parecido.

—Lo sé, pero sé que no es algo fuera de lo común tampoco. —Como su silencio se extendió, agregué—: Tienes razón, mejor no me lo digas o podría aparecer en tu próximo escondite.

El comentario le arrancó una pequeña sonrisa.

—Hay algunas iglesias que se quedan abiertas a veces. Y me he quedado antes en el instituto.

—¿Nuestro instituto? ¿De verdad?

Edward se movió a mi lado y su hombro acarició el mío y se quedó ahí. No me moví.

—Sí —respondió.

—¿Nunca te da miedo?

—No.

—¿Te da miedo algo? ¿Qué es lo primero que te viene a la mente cuando te digo el peor miedo?

Él pareció considerarlo.

—¡Di lo primero! Sin pensarlo, solo suéltalo.

—Compromiso.

—¿Como con una chica?

—Con lo que sea. Una chica, un gato, una clase. ¿Qué hay de ti? —preguntó antes de que le pidiera más explicaciones.

—No tener control.

—¿De qué?

—Chicos, gatos, clases.

Él sonrió.

—¡No lo sé! De todo, supongo. Si una profesora me llama o no en clase. Si mi madre puede conservar su trabajo. Es irracional, porque no tengo control sobre eso. Pero ese es el quid de la cuestión, supongo. Desearía tenerlo.

Mi trasero estaba dormido por el frío, pero permanecí inmóvil, observando las manos pegajosas en el cristal, deseando que la suya se quedara solo unos minutos más para que el juego pudiera durar más tiempo. ¿Cuál era mi problema? Treinta y seis horas y de pronto anhelaba contacto humano de cualquiera, al parecer. Me apoyé sobre mi mano derecha y rompí nuestra conexión. Podía ver mi propia respiración, nubes de aire blanco frente a mí.

Otro fragmento de la mano de Edward se despegó del cristal.

—Parece que la mía está a punto de caerse —dijo y se puso de pie.

—Quiero ganar sin trampas.

—Lo harás. —Retrocedió.

—¿A dónde vas? —le pregunté mientras se alejaba.

—Cuéntame quién ha ganado. Tengo frío.

—No puedes irte así sin más. ¿Y si se cae la mía?

—Pareces la clase de persona que confesaría eso.

—Puedo mentir.

—No, la verdad es que no puedes. —Se rio mientras seguía alejándose.

—Solo porque eres extrañamente bueno para leer expresiones faciales no significa que yo no pueda mentir —balbuceé, pero él ya se había ido y no estaba segura de que me hubiera escuchado. No sabía por qué intentaba asegurar que era una experta mentirosa, o por qué él me hizo pensar que ese era uno de mis objetivos. No lo era.


	14. 14

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, y la historia a Kasie West .**

Pasó al menos una hora más hasta que cayó su mano, seguida por la mía unos minutos después. Para entonces, mis manos estaban entumecidas y mis pulmones, helados. Mis dientes castañeteaban. Levanté las dos manos del suelo y regresé al salón principal de la biblioteca. No se estaba mucho más caliente.

—Yo he ga-ganado —tartamudeé hacia su lugar de lectura, después me dejé caer en la silla más cercana y apoyé los dos juguetes sobre la mesa—.Jódete.

—Estás mejorando con las burlas. —Sonrió. Tenía el saco de dormir a su alrededor. Se lo quitó y me lo ofreció. Como no me moví, él se levantó y caminó hacia mí.

—¿Ha valido la pena? —preguntó al dejar el saco sobre mis piernas.

—Depende de tu verdad.

—Ah, cierto, ¿cuál es tu pregunta? —regresó a su silla.

¿Cuál era mi pregunta? ¿No era por ese motivo que había esperado tanto tiempo en ese corredor helado? La verdad es que quería otra verdad suya.

Había tantas preguntas que podía hacerle; ¿cómo podía reducirlas solo a una?

—¡No soy tan interesante! —comentó cuando pasé demasiado tiempo en silencio.

—Solo un misterio —respondí y lo hice reír. La verdad es que me gustaba su risa.

—¿Y qué se supone que significa eso?

—Siempre estás solo, desapareces durante el almuerzo, nunca hablas, ni siquiera en clase, y no parece importarte lo que alguien piense de ti.

—Y yo que pensé que no habías estado prestando atención.

—Eres difícil de ignorar. —Cuando me di cuenta de cómo sonaba eso, agregué—: Todos están siempre hablando de ti… —mi afirmación fue de mal en peor. Me detuve en la mitad.

—Cierto. Así que, ¿tu pregunta estaba en alguna parte?

—¿Dónde están tus padres? —Al verlo estremecerse un poco, supe que yo era la persona más pesada del mundo. ¿Qué me hacía pensar que me había ganado esa información, incluso si ya estábamos en el mismo equipo?—. No tienes que contármelo. Puedo pensar en otra pregunta.

—Mi padre está físicamente ausente y mi madre mentalmente ausente. —Debo haber parecido confundida, porque aclaró—: Mi padre se fue cuando yo era pequeño. Mi madre es adicta a las drogas.

—Lo siento.

—No lo sientas. Como te dije antes, estoy perfectamente bien. Estoy en una situación buena de verdad. Y, el próximo año, estaré oficialmente libre de todo el sistema.

Él no tenía a nadie. Nadie con quien pudiera contar si estaba en problemas, nadie que lo ayudara si daba un paso en falso o perdía el rumbo. Estaba totalmente solo. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, que me esforcé en contener.

—No me asignes emociones —suspiró—. No creas saber lo que estoy pensando basándote en tus experiencias.

Intenté controlar más mi expresión. Tenía que hacer caso de su palabra.

Dijo que estaba bien. Probablemente estuviera bien. Estaba poniéndole emociones basándome en mi universo, no en el suyo.

—Lo siento.

—No lo sientas. —Volvió a tomar su libro y a enfocarse en la lectura.

Habían pasado horas. Estaba envuelta en el saco de dormir y mis dientes aún no habían dejado de castañetear. Me pregunté si sería por la falta de comida.

¿El cuerpo necesitaba comida para calentarse? ¿Qué había estado pensando al quedarme en ese corredor helado durante tanto tiempo? Edward no parecía tener frío para nada, ahí sentado leyendo sin parar.

—Ed-dward. —Me dolía la garganta.

—¿Sí?

—¿Cuáles son los síntomas de la hipotermia? Porque ya no siento mis dedos.

Él levantó la vista hacia mí, después volvió a bajarla.

—Ve a correr por las escaleras o algo.

—Correr por las escaleras… —Él tenía razón. Solo necesitaba hacer que mi sangre se pusiera en movimiento. Me levanté y caminé hacia las escaleras.

Aparecieron estrellas en mi vista por un momento, estaba mareada. Pero mantuve el equilibrio y llegué a las escaleras. El corredor estaba oscuro, el sol estaba poniéndose. Había estado en la biblioteca durante otro día entero.

Solo uno más. Y dos noches… ¿Por qué sonaba eso como una eternidad?

Comencé a subir lentamente los escalones, caminando por cada uno de ellos. A medida que las sensaciones volvían a mis extremidades, aceleré el paso. Mi mente comenzó a divagar. Extrañaba a mis amigos. Especialmente a Mike. Él me hacía reír. La semana anterior él había entrado al salón del anuario, en donde yo trabajaba en el ordenador, en la página de los Clubs. Se sentó, le echó un vistazo a la página en la que yo había pasado los últimos treinta minutos, y dijo: «Está perfecta, ahora vámonos».

«¿De verdad? No estoy segura de que sea muy buena».

«Todas tus fotografías son increíbles». Apenas la había mirado. «Ahora, ven conmigo». Me levantó del brazo y me arrastró fuera.

«Necesito guardar mi trabajo».

«Alguien lo guardará por ti. Tienes que llevarme a la sala de profesores y comprarme una gaseosa».

«No podemos entrar en la sala de profesores».

«Yo no puedo entrar en la sala de profesores». Se detuvo en la puerta.

«Pero tú puedes ir a donde quieras, al parecer. A los profesores les gustas.

Contigo a mi lado, puedo hacer lo que sea».

«No voy a entrar en la sala de profesores».

Él rio y después llamó a la puerta. Yo me quedé sin aliento, mi corazón se aceleró.

«¿Puedo ayudarlos?», preguntó la vicedirectora al abrir la puerta.

«Bella quiere una gaseosa», dijo él.

«No, yo…», balbuceé a través de mi garganta cerrada.

«Espera un segundo». Ella cerró la puerta y yo le lancé una mirada a Mike.

«¿Intentas hacer que me meta en problemas?».

«No te preocupes. No hay problemas aquí».

Él tenía razón. La vicedirectora regresó un minutos más tarde con una Coca-Cola. Cuando volvió a cerrar la puerta, me reí.

«¡Lo ves!, los profesores te quieren».

«Oh, por favor. Tú has escrito el libro sobre cómo cautivar a los profesores. Obviamente».

Él sonrió.

Mis pies con medias resbalaron en un escalón, me arrancaron con un sobresalto de mi recuerdo y estuve a punto de caer. Logré sujetarme de la barandilla y evitarlo. Mi estómago lanzó un largo gruñido y me pregunté si la actividad física haría que entrara en calor, pero también que tuviera más hambre. Me dirigí a la cocina y decidí tenía que calentar y probar la comida misteriosa. Lo único que había comido ese día era media barra de proteínas y había sido horas atrás.

Necesité un tiempo para descifrar el microondas. Calenté aquellos extraños alimentos más de lo necesario, con la esperanza de que eso matara cualquier bacteria que pudiera vivir en la comida vieja. Intenté no pensar en eso mientras llevaba una pequeña porción a mi boca. Sabía como a pasta con salsa marinera y estaba muy buena. No sabía si eso se debía a que no había probado una verdadera comida desde hacía un tiempo o si realmente era buena, pero tomé unos cuantos bocados más de todas formas.

Comí exactamente la mitad y le llevé el resto a Edward.

—¿Te has animado a probar lo desconocido? —preguntó él al aceptar la comida y mirar el recipiente como si no estuviera seguro de querer hacer lo mismo. Lo olisqueó.

—Sí. Está bueno. Cómetelo.

La comida y el ejercicio habían hecho lo suyo y mi mandíbula finalmente había dejado de temblar. Edward dejó su libro a un lado y dio un pequeño bocado.

—¿Qué crees que es? —le pregunté.

—¿Pasta? Pasta muy pasada.

—Me parece que está bueno. Probablemente porque tengo hambre.

Él le dio otro bocado, después apartó el recipiente.

—Puedes comerte el resto. No me gusta.

—¿De verdad? ¿Eres un crítico de comida ahora?

—Sí. Y esto es desagradable.

Cogí la pasta y recién cuando tragué dos grandes bocados pensé en lo que él acababa de hacer. ¿Solo había fingido que no le gustaba para que yo la comiera? Porque no era para nada desagradable. No estaba segura. No parecía algo que él pudiera hacer pero, de nuevo, él era diferente de lo que había creído originalmente.

—¿Alguna vez has estado en ese lugar de comida italiana en la calle Center? ¿Gloria o algo así? —le pregunté.

—No.

—¿Porque no te gusta la comida italiana?

—No es mi preferida.

Oh. Quizá realmente no le gustaba. Terminé el resto y deseché el recipiente vacío.

—Deberías trabajar en tu proyecto de Historia mientras estés aquí. Nosotros terminamos el nuestro el viernes.

—Sí. Buena idea. —Sabía que eso era lo último que haría. Me pregunté cómo serían sus calificaciones en el instituto. Faltaba demasiado, no podía imaginar que le fuera muy bien.

—Puedo ayudarte si quieres.

—Perfecto. Tú ve empezando, te alcanzaré en un par de horas.

—Muy gracioso. —Pateé su pie con una sonrisa.

Me acerqué a la pila de libros que le había arrojado la primera noche.

Algunos estaban abiertos boca abajo, con las páginas dobladas. Los levanté uno por uno, estiré sus páginas y los apilé con cuidado. Después los llevé hasta un carrito al final del pasillo. Ya había varios libros en el carrito, esperando para volver a su sitio. Libros con títulos como: Diez pasos para la rehabilitación, Hábitos de un adicto, La química del cerebro y las adicciones. No tenían que ser necesariamente libros de Edward; podrían haber sido de cualquiera, pero él había estado allí el viernes también, obviamente esperando a que la biblioteca cerrara. ¿Esa era la investigación que había estado haciendo en lugar del proyecto del señor Smith?

Él no quiere tu lástima, me recordé mí misma.

—Voy a prepararme para ir a dormir —le dije, después me di la vuelta y me dirigí al baño, donde él había comenzado a dejar todos los elementos de higiene que había llevado. Me tomé mi tiempo para acicalarme y después me metí en su saco de dormir.


	15. 15

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, y la historia a Kasie West .**

Me desperté por culpa de un sonido que no pude identificar al principio.

Alguna clase de tintineo. Necesité varios minutos de desorientación para darme cuenta de que era Edward, a cinco metros de mí, temblando mientras dormía. ¿Había estado conteniendo sus temblores por mí mientras estaba despierto? Intenté ignorarlo, consciente de que no querría que hiciera nada, pero me sentí culpable. Yo tenía lo único que había llevado para mantenerse abrigado. Salí del saco de dormir, abrí la cremallera y me arrastré hacia él, con el saco detrás de mí.

Cuando llegué a su lado, puse la mitad del saco sobre él y conservé la otra mitad. Él se despertó de inmediato… o tal vez no había estado del todo dormido para empezar.

—Estoy bien —balbuceó.

—Ese parece ser tu mantra. Acepta la mitad.

—No lo necesito.

—Cállate y cógela.

Él no discutió y finalmente la aceptó. Tenía frío. Ni siquiera estábamos tocándonos, pero la temperatura debajo del saco bajó notablemente con su presencia helada.

Él se rio un poco.

—¿Qué?

—¿Alguna vez le has dicho a alguien que se calle?

—Nop. Es como si tú sacaras esas cosas de mí.

—¿Cómo lo has sentido?

—Bien, la verdad.

Él volvió a reír y yo me acerqué un poco más, consciente de que mi temperatura corporal lo haría entrar en calor más rápido.

Estuvimos en silencio durante varias respiraciones. Respiraciones que podía ver como una neblina sobre nosotros, mientras estábamos tendidos de espaldas. Habíamos estado en la biblioteca durante dos días completos y, a pesar de que sentía que teníamos alguna clase de pacto, me preguntaba si él reconocería mi existencia fuera de esta situación.

—¿Ya somos amigos?

—Yo no tengo amigos.

Asentí, aunque estaba bastante segura de que él no podía verme.

—Pero… eres menos irritante de lo que imaginé que serías.

—Gracias. —Eso era probablemente lo más cerca que él estaría de hacer un cumplido, pero aun así estaba ofendida. No quería que él supiera eso, así que agregué—: ¿Me imaginas muy a menudo?

Había sido una broma. Pero la forma en que se quedó rígido a mi lado me hizo pensar que tal vez tuviera algo de verdad.

—Sí, todo el tiempo.

—Eso pensaba —dije. Fingí no saber que estaba siendo sarcástico.

—¿Es difícil para ti pensar que podrías no gustarle a alguien?

—Sí, de hecho.

—¿Por qué te importa tanto lo que las personas piensen?

Reflexioné sobre esa pregunta. ¿Por qué me importaba? ¿Porque me gustaba que las personas fueran felices? ¿Porque no me gustaba pensar que podía no gustarle a alguien?

—No lo sé. —Inhalé profundamente—. Me voy a dormir ahora que tus dientes ya no están castañeteando.

—Mis dientes no estaban castañeteando.

—Claro que lo estaban. Al parecer tienes algunos sentimientos a pesar de lo mucho que quieras negarlos.

Él no respondió nada.

—Buenas noches —le dije entonces.

—Buenas noches.

Me acerqué un poco más, porque su cuerpo aún estaba frío e intenté dormir. Mi mente no se calmaba. Pasaron cinco minutos, después diez. El minutero del reloj de pared sonaba como un tambor.

Deseaba que no me importara lo que otros pensaran de mí.

—¿Por qué no te importa?

—¿Qué?

—Lo que otros piensan de ti.

—Porque no tengo poder sobre lo que otras personas hagan… o piensen.

—Supongo que para mí es difícil aceptar que no tengo poder sobre eso. Es decir, creo que las cosas que hago pueden cambiar la opinión de las personas.

—Si algo me enseñó mi madre es que no puedes controlar a nadie más que a ti mismo.

La mención de su madre me arrancó de mis propios problemas. Pensé en esos libros sobre el carrito al otro lado de la biblioteca. Si realmente se hubiera rendido a pensar que podía ayudarla, no habría estado leyendo esos libros. Si es que él había estado leyendo esos libros. Podían ser de alguien más. La madre de Edward no era la única drogadicta de la ciudad.

—Si estás a cuidado temporal con los padres de la hierba en el sótano, ¿dónde está tu madre? ¿Recibiendo ayuda para sus adicciones para que puedas volver a vivir con ella?

Él soltó una risa entrecortada.

—Tendría que desear mejorar antes de recibir ayuda.

—¿Puede trabajar?

—Pasa de un pequeño trabajo a otro.

—¿Cuándo fue la última vez que la viste?

—Ha pasado un tiempo. —Se encogió de hombros, su brazo rozó el mío.

Estábamos tan cerca.

—Lo siento. Eso apesta.

—Podría ser peor.

—Podría ser mejor.

—Siempre podría ser mejor.

—Guau. Demasiada positividad.

—Sí, conoces mi reputación, el chico del póster del optimismo. Debe ser algo de los hijos únicos —dijo y yo sonreí.

—Lo siento —repetí, porque no sabía que más decir.

—Así es la vida.

Pero no lo era. Bueno, no era la vida de todos. Deseaba que no fuera su vida.

Giré de lado, enfrentada a él. Sabía que estaba cerca, pero no había anticipado que mi movimiento cubriría la distancia que quedaba entre los dos. Fingí que era algo voluntario y puse una mano sobre su pecho.

—Aún tengo frío —comenté, con la esperanza de que aceptara mi cercanía si era porque yo estaba sufriendo y no él. Él rechazó comida por mí, después de todo (o eso sospechaba). Me alegraba que no pudiera ver mi rostro, porque podría ver la verdad.

Él frotó mi antebrazo sin decir una palabra, como si esa simple acción fuera a darme calor.

Apoyé la cabeza sobre su hombro, preguntándome qué se había apoderado de mí. ¿Qué me había calmado tanto? ¿Cómo podía decirle a él lo que fuera que estuviera pensando? ¿Hacer lo que estuviera sintiendo? Tal vez porque él era el único cerca, pensé con una sonrisita.

Él se movió para que su brazo estuviera debajo de mi cabeza, su mano en mi espalda. Mi corazón se aceleró. Edward no tuvo ninguna reacción a mi cercanía. Su respiración era normal y también su ritmo cardíaco; lo sabía, porque lo escuchaba al tener mi oído contra su pecho.

—¿Conoces a Mike? —le pregunté.

—¿Tu novio?

—Él no es mi novio.

—¿Aún? —agregó él con las mismas palabras que yo había usado antes.

—Cierto. ¿Lo conoces?

—Pensé que ya habíamos establecido que no conozco a nadie.

—Creí que quizá él había compartido alguna clase contigo, antes.

—¿Por qué?

—Solo preguntaba.

—¿Solo te recordabas a ti misma que tienes novio? —Hizo una pausa, después se rio—. ¿O me lo estabas recordando a mí? Tú fuiste la que se ha acercado.

—No. —Mis mejillas se encendieron—. Yo no estaba… no. Solo me preguntaba qué pensabas de él.

—¿De Mike? ¿Por qué te importa qué pienso de él?

—No lo sé. No importa.

Se hizo silencio por varios minutos y creí que, tal vez, estaba quedándose dormido, pero entonces respondió.

—Newton parece agradable. Estuvo en mi clase de Inglés el año pasado. Nunca me pareció un idiota.

—Él es agradable. —La idea me hizo sonreír y cerré los ojos. Después de un momento de silencio, la respiración de Edward se volvió regular, elevaba mi cabeza con cada inhalación. Sentí que estaba a punto de dormirme, cuando vi su brazo izquierdo y su muñeca. 14 7 14.

—¿Qué significa tu tatuaje? —susurré. Si él ya estaba durmiendo, si no me había escuchado, lo dejaría pasar. Y pensé que no me había escuchado.

—Día de la Independencia —dijo entonces.

Me sorprendió que respondiera siquiera. Me pregunté si estaría medio dormido, con la guardia baja, no del todo consciente.

—Creo que te has pasado unos cuantos días de eso.

—Mi día de la independencia. El día en que dejé de interesarme, de preocuparme, de todo. El día en que probé la libertad por primera vez.

Lo hizo sonar como un buen día, pero lo que describió me hizo sentir triste.

Sonaba como el día en que se dio cuenta de que estaba solo en el mundo.

¿Cómo podía ser un buen día? Pero sabía que él no quería mi lástima, así que no se la ofrecí.

—¿Pasó algo ese día que hizo que te dieras cuenta de eso?

—Sí. —Fue todo lo que dijo.

—Libertad, ¿eh? ¿Así que cuando tengas dieciocho y te hayas graduado quieres largarte de aquí?

—Sí.

—¿A dónde quieres ir?

—Adonde sea. Saber que puedo irme cuando quiera, que nada me retiene aquí, es lo único que me mantiene cuerdo. Es por eso que un hogar me mataría.

El silencio nos rodeó. Él finalmente había dejado de temblar. Pensé en alejarme ya que él había entrado en calor, pero no pude.

—No le diré a nadie que estuviste aquí.

—Gracias —susurró él.

Sonreí. Así que sí conocía esa palabra.


	16. 16

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, y la historia a Kasie West .**

El peso del brazo de Edward enlazado a mi cintura me mantuvo quieta en mi sitio a la mañana siguiente. No quería moverme y despertarlo. Yo estaba sobre mi lado derecho, mirando hacia el otro lado. Él estaba detrás de mí, su respiración calentaba mi nuca. Intenté controlar el cosquilleo que estaba comenzando a recorrer mis brazos.

Fue la primera mañana que desperté antes que él. Era nuestro último día entero en aquel lugar. En unas veinticuatro horas, alguien abriría esas puertas y seríamos libres.

Edward se estiró a mi lado y yo volví a cerrar los ojos para que no pareciera que había estado despierta todo ese tiempo, disfrutando de su brazo a mi alrededor. Al principio, su brazo se ajustó en mi cintura, respiró profundo y después, como si se hubiera dado cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, maldijo en voz baja y se alejó. El aire frío penetró mi piel, un despertador para más de uno de mis sentidos. No podía involucrarme de ninguna manera con el chico que acababa de decirme la noche anterior que no se comprometía con nada.

Tenía un tatuaje en su muñeca que lo marcaba como un solitario. ¿Qué me hacía pensar que yo sería diferente a todos los demás? No lo era. Solo estábamos tratando de pasarlo lo mejor posible en una situación que habíamos estado forzados a atravesar juntos. Todo eso era temporal. Cuando estuviéramos fuera, todo volvería a la normalidad.

Me estiré y me senté. Mi estómago rugió con fuerza. Puse una mano sobre él y me reí.

Él sonrió, algo que había estado haciendo con más facilidad que antes, sacó su última barrita de proteínas de su mochila y me la arrojó.

—¿Qué es lo primero que comerás cuando salgamos de aquí? —le pregunté.

—Donuts.

—¿En plural?

—Al menos cinco.

—Yo echo de menos lo salado, no lo dulce. Así que tal vez una hamburguesa con patatas fritas.

—Eso también suena bien.

—Todo suena bien —afirmé, cogí la mitad de la barrita y le entregué la otra mitad—. Bueno, excepto esto.

—Definitivamente no son donuts. —Él se comió la mitad de un bocado y habló con la boca llena.

—Aaah, una hamburguesa, patatas fritas y un batido, eso cubriría ambas necesidades.

Él asintió.

—Hay una hamburguesería a dos calles de aquí. Deberíamos caminar directos hacia allí cuando los bibliotecarios abran las puertas.

Él hizo una bola con el envoltorio y la giró entre sus manos.

—Podemos juntar todas nuestras cosas, bueno, tus cosas, esperar detrás de ese pilar en el aparcamiento y, en cuanto ellos pasen, salimos a escondidas.

Él inclinó la cabeza hacia mí.

—¿Qué?

—¿Saldrás de aquí a escondidas cuando alguien aparezca al fin?

—¿Qué más voy a hacer? ¿Sentarme aquí y esperar a que me encuentren? Después tendría que explicarles todo. Llamarían a mis padres. Tendría que esperar a que lleguen y explicarles todo otra vez. Eso me fastidiaría para siempre. Me muero de hambre.

—La comida es definitivamente la prioridad principal —Él rio. Un sonido al que aún no estaba acostumbrada.

—Más que principal —dije—. ¡Ah! ¿Alguna vez comiste un cronut?

—¿Cronut? No.

—Es un cruasán combinado con un donut. Son lo mejor del mundo. Te compraré uno de esos cuando salgamos de aquí. Oh, no…

—¿Qué?

—No tenemos dinero. ¿Cómo vamos a comprar algo sin dinero? —Pensé por un momento—. Tengo dinero en casa. Está a solo unos cinco minutos de aquí. Podemos hacer una caminata hasta mi casa, buscar dinero y después iremos a comer.

—¿Una caminata?

—O podemos tomar prestado el teléfono en la gasolinera y hacer que Angela nos recoja. Eso haremos. O podemos mendigar. Sostener un cartel en una esquina. Eso también es buena idea.

—Suena como un plan —comentó él.

—Se nos ocurrirá algo. —Me levanté y me estiré—. Estaremos comiendo lo más temprano posible mañana. —Y después vería qué precio tendría que pagar por ese fin de semana. Crucé los dedos pidiendo que mis padres creyeran que nos habíamos quedado atrapados por la nieve y no había forma de contactar con ellos. Si siquiera por un segundo se habían preocupado, tendría mucho que explicar y quería hacerlo con el estómago lleno.

Esa idea me bajó el ánimo varios niveles.

—Voy a buscar algo de comer. —Esperé que dijera algo como que no necesitaba saber todos mis movimientos, pero no lo hizo. Tal vez ya se estaba acostumbrando a tener a otra persona alrededor.

Bebí un largo trago de agua y después fui al baño a lavarme los dientes. Mi cabello era un desastre, mi rostro ya estaba completamente sin maquillaje y, con seguridad, tenía una espinilla formándose en mi mentón. Pero no me importaba para nada. Estaba relajada con Edward. Él se había convertido en mi amigo. Por mucho que él no quisiera, ya era uno para mí. Su pantalla de chico duro ya no funcionaría conmigo.

Regresé al salón principal y lo encontré vacío. ¿A dónde había ido? Yo podía estar acostumbrada a darle detalles, pero obviamente él a mí todavía no. Tal vez estaba en el baño.

Su libro yacía abandonado en la silla; Hamlet. Lo levanté, lo abrí en la página en la que lo había dejado y leí algunas líneas. Nunca había leído Hamlet. Cuando estaba a punto de cerrarlo, vi lo que había estado usando como señalador. Un sobre, con dirección, sello, listo para enviarlo. Pero era obvio que llevaba un tiempo así, tenía las puntas dobladas y un doblez por la mitad. Leí a quién se suponía que fuera, Elizabeth Masen. ¿Su madre? ¿Una tía, quizá? ¿A quién temía contactar Edward?

Cerré el libro y lo devolvió a la silla, después fui al mostrador de salida.

¿Por qué los bibliotecarios no tenían una provisión secreta de comida?

Comencé a revisar los cajones detrás del mostrador y encontré una gran bolsa de los juguetes que debían usar para llenar la canasta de Mamá Oca. Levanté la bolsa sellada e intenté verla de todos los ángulos; quizá hubiera dulces allí.

Coloqué la bolsa entera debajo de mi brazo y fui arriba.

En la sala de descanso puse una película, abrí la bolsa plástica y comencé a revisarla.

Edward llegó una hora y media más tarde y yo estaba recostada en el sofá con su saco de dormir estirado encima. Él colocó su Frisbee en el lanzador y disparó. Golpeó el lado de mi cabeza, porque fui demasiado perezosa como para liberar mis brazos y detenerlo.

—Ay —dije riendo.

—Lo siento, estaba apuntando a tu hombro.

—Entonces tu puntería no es nada buena.

Se detuvo junto al reposabrazos del sofá, cerca de mis pies y esperó a que yo le hiciera un hueco.

—Pero estoy cómoda —bromeé y, justo cuando estaba a punto sentarme para hacerle sitio, él levantó mis pies, se sentó en el almohadón debajo de ellos y los dejó caer sobre sus piernas.

A pesar de mi anterior declaración de que seríamos amigos, me sorprendió ese gesto. No pensé que lo hubieran convencido mis planes futuros aún. Tal vez sí.

—¿Qué es todo eso? —preguntó mientras señalaba la capa de juguetes en envoltorios individuales desparramada en la mesa de café.

—Nada de dulces. Eso es lo que es. ¿Acaso los bibliotecarios no saben que a los niños les gustan los dulces?

Él sonrió.

Me acerqué a la mesa y cogí uno de los elementos que no era dulce. Era una pulsera negra hecha de hilo.

—Dame tu muñeca.

—¿Qué?

Extendí mi mano y él puso la suya sobre mi palma. Entonces amarré la pulsera en su muñeca.

—Listo. Ahora tienes un recuerdo de nuestro tiempo en la biblioteca.

—¿Esperas que use esto?

—Sí, para siempre.

Sus ojos analizaron la mesa, hasta que se detuvo en algo que extrajo de la pila. Una pulsera como la suya, pero rosa. Y extendió su mano.

—¿Rosa? De eso nada, búscame uno negro también.

Él no se movió, su mano siguió esperando. Me quejé, pero cedí. Él hizo un nudo cuidadoso y después dirigió la atención a la película.

Yo también dirigí la atención a la película, Piratas del Caribe, con una sonrisa en mi rostro.

—¿Johnny Depp u Orlando Bloom? —le pregunté.

—Johnny —respondió él sin pedirme que aclare la pregunta.

—Sí, yo también. —Johnny siempre hace papeles excéntricos, diferentes, que me hacen sentir que, sin importar los problemas, hay lugar para todos en el mundo. La mano de Edward se movió del respaldo del sofá hasta descansar sobre mis tobillos. Y en ese momento, sentí que ese era mi lugar en el mundo.


	17. 17

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, y la historia a Kasie West .**

Cuando la película terminó, me senté y me estiré.

—Ahora vuelvo—anuncié.

—¿A dónde vas? —preguntó Edward cuando llegué a la puerta.

—¿De verdad quieres saberlo? —Me di la vuelta para ver una sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

—En absoluto.

Reí y salí sin decirle nada más, a pesar de que estaba segura de que realmente sentía curiosidad. Fui a la cocina y cogí la pequeña porción de tarta de la nevera, después la llevé de vuelta a la sala de descanso.

Aparté algunos de los juguetes, dejé la tarta en la mesa, me senté junto a Edward y volví a colocar la mitad del saco de dormir sobre nuestras piernas. La tarta estaba debajo de una cúpula plástica que esperaba la hubiera mantenido fresca durante el tiempo que había estado allí. Edward había encontrado un nuevo canal en la televisión y estaba concentrado en él.

—¿Qué estamos viendo ahora?

—Algún documental sobre Martin Luther King Jr.

—Ah, cierto. Es el día de Martin Luther King. Casi lo olvido.

—Que es por lo que la biblioteca está cerrada.

—Cierto. Perderemos parte del instituto mañana —afirmé.

—Trágico.

Yo faltaba bastantes días al instituto por la ansiedad, pero esto era diferente.

—Tú faltas mucho al instituto. ¿Por qué?

—Siempre tengo una razón —respondió.

—Eso ha sido vago y críptico. Te gustan esa clase de respuestas, ¿a que sí?

Él golpeó mi rodilla con la suya debajo del saco de dormir y no sabía con seguridad si ha sido a propósito o por accidente. Probablemente pensaba que era una buena respuesta a mi pregunta. Él señaló la tarta con la cabeza.

—¿Has traído eso como tortura o planeabas comerlo?

—¿Quieres tarta, Edward?

—Sí.

Me reí, me estiré y traté de sacar la cubierta de la tarta. Era casi imposible.

Edward no se movió para ayudarme y sentí cómo se burlaba de mí en silencio.

—Me comeré toda esa porción cuando logre sacarle la cubierta.

—Pero entonces tendrás una jaqueca de culpa.

Finalmente logré liberar la tarta, me llené un dedo de cobertura y la desparramé por toda su mejilla. Él intentó mirarme con seriedad, pero se disolvió en una sonrisa.

—¿De verdad? —Se dejó la cobertura allí, mientras yo cortaba la tarta en dos y comía mi parte. Era tan dulce que me dolieron las mejillas. Él también comió su parte, con la cobertura aún en la mejilla.

—¿Vas a limpiarte eso? —le pregunté.

—No.

Había una pila de servilletas sobre la mesa y le acerqué una.

—Pero así ya no te molestaría.

—¿Crees que ya me conoces muy bien, eh? Bueno, no es así. No me molesta para nada.

Él volvió a concentrarse en el televisor, haciendo como si ni siquiera sintiera la cobertura.

Suspiré y se la limpié yo misma. Nuestras miradas se encontraron mientras lo hacía, mi mano en su rostro, nuestros cuerpos cerca y mi corazón pareció detenerse.

Volví a sentarme, arrojé la servilleta sobre la mesa y me metí debajo del saco de dormir antes de hacer algo estúpido.

—Bueno, tú eres casi imposible de conocer, pero ya sabes eso. Lo haces a propósito.

—Hago pocas cosas a propósito.

—Eso me parece difícil de creer.

Su mano, que estaba sobre el sofá entre los dos, debajo del saco de dormir, rozó la mía. Tenía una extraña necesidad de cogerla, pero la resistí. Su pierna volvió a golpear la mía, pero esta vez se quedó presionada contra mí, su presión haciendo que mi mente se perdiera.

—Pero aún con muy poca ayuda por tu parte, creo que también te conozco bastante bien ahora —afirmé.

—Ah, ¿sí?

El volumen del televisor subió, a pesar de que ninguno de los dos había tocado el control remoto. Habían comenzado las noticias y tenían más volumen que el programa anterior.

—Encabezando las noticias del día, tenemos novedades sobre la historia que les presentamos anoche sobre el condado de Utah. Una persona desaparecida, presumiblemente fallecida, otra herida, después de que el coche que estaba conduciendo chocara en el Cañón Fork América y acabara en el río en la noche del viernes. Michael Newton iba camino a casa después de una fiesta con amigos. No está claro si hubo o no alcohol involucrado en el accidente. —Me ahogué al ver mi imagen en la pantalla—. Isabella Swan, alumna del último año de la secundaria en Timpanogos, no ha sido hallada. Sus pertenecías fueron encontradas en el coche de Newton después de que él fuera llevado al hospital en situación crítica. Se ha revisado el río durante los últimos días. Las autoridades temen, dadas las condiciones en las que ella podría encontrarse tras el accidente y las bajas temperaturas, que no haya sobrevivido al accidente. Los escuadrones de búsqueda han estado recorriendo el bosque que bordea el río, pero la búsqueda fue cancelada anoche cuando otra tormenta de nieve azotó la zona. Newton continúa en estado crítico en el Hospital Infantil de Salt Lake.

—Tienes que respirar. Respira profundo —decía una voz en mi oído.

Tomé una bocanada de aire. Mi corazón estaba acelerado y la sangre se acumulaba en mis oídos.

—… Si tienen información relacionada con esta búsqueda activa —continuó la mujer en la pantalla—, por favor comuníquense con el departamento de policía.

Mis padres pensaban que estaba muerta. La presión se acumuló en mi pecho, el dolor tomó el poder. Mis ojos no dejaron la pantalla del televisor a pesar de que ya habían pasado a otra historia. Estaba congelada en el sofá, incapaz de saber qué hacer a continuación. No estaba segura de recordar cómo moverme siquiera. Fue entonces cuando un fuerte timbre comenzó a sonar y hacer zumbar mis oídos. El ruido atravesaba la habitación y más y más allá, como mi despertador por las mañanas. Y, al igual que mi despertador, quería que se detuviera. Llevé las manos a mis oídos mientras me preguntaba de dónde llegaba el sonido. ¿Estaba en mi mente?

—¿Estás teniendo un ataque de ansiedad? —Escuché preguntar a una voz lejana detrás de mí—. ¿Qué haces normalmente cuando tienes uno? —Edward estaba frotando mi espalda.

Mi cerebro estaba demasiado confundido como para pensar con claridad.

Eso era peor que cualquier cosa que hubiera sentido antes. Necesitaba aire fresco. Necesitaba ver a mis padres. A mi hermano. A las personas que en ese momento pensaban que estaba muerta. Eso no estaba pasando.

—Tengo que salir de aquí —repetí una y otra vez. No podía dejar de decirlo.

—Bella. Tienes que respirar. Pon la cabeza entre las rodillas o algo.

—¿Por qué? —El mundo a mi alrededor estaba volviéndose negro.

—Bella, mírame.

Lo miré a los ojos. Eran intensos, centrados y más serios que antes.

—Vas a desmayarte si no bajas el ritmo de tu respiración.

—No. Me. Desmayo —dije entre respiraciones.

—Tal vez no ha pasado antes, pero estoy seguro de que no has tenido un ataque de ansiedad con el estómago vacío.

—Tengo que salir de aquí. —No llegaba suficiente aire a mis pulmones.

—Lo sé. Están en camino. Alguien está en camino. Espera.

Antes de que pudiera analizar el significado de esa afirmación, todo se volvió negro.


End file.
